


The Mummy- A Supernatural AU

by ConsultingMuffin



Category: Supernatural, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Alastair basically molests Castiel, Alastair is a creepy fucker, Angry Dean Winchester, BAMF!Castiel, BAMF!Dean, Bobby Deals With Idjits, Castiel as Evelyn, Cute!Castiel, Dean as Rick, Fluff, Gabriel as Jonathan, Jealousy, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, Protective Dean, Protective Gabriel, Rufus Turner is a drunk SOB, Supernatural AU - Freeform, The Mummy AU, Trigger Warnings, crying!castiel, no smut yet, slow-burn romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-02-06 01:26:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 27,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1839340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsultingMuffin/pseuds/ConsultingMuffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mummies, Treasure and a fuck-tonne of lovin' from our favorite duo, this is the Mummy/Supernatural cross-over nobody asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is essentially a Supernatural AU based off ‘The Mummy’ movie from 1999. I came up with the idea while re-watching it and got really excited to put it to work.
> 
> I hope everyone likes this :) It’s my first attempt at an AU of this magnitude so I just hope this works the way I want.
> 
> Please Kudos and Review this would help me immensely!
> 
> I would also like to point out this is my very first fanfiction I've ever done (I know I started big, I regretted that while typing this xD) so I'm very nervous and pessimistic about how this will go, but we'll see :)
> 
> (Note: This is re-edited and hopefully is a lot better than my original post, I may even re-re-edit this in the future, but for now I am much happier with this~)

Thebes, City of the Living.

 

Crown jewel of Pharaoh Seti the First

 

Home of Alastair, High Priest of Osiris and Keeper of the Dead

 

Birthplace of Emanuel, The Pharaoh's consort

 

No other man or woman was allowed to touch him.

 

Alastair makes his way through the ornate statuary, brushing the silk curtains as he stops in front of his lover.

 

Alastair’s hands roamed over Emanuel’s body as they kiss, smearing the intricate design on his left shoulder in his passion.

 

Alastair sighs lustfully into Emanuel’s mouth, peering into his beautiful face. He smirks at the lust blazing in his dark blue eyes.

 

Their love was forbidden and if anyone outside of Alastair’s circle were to know of their relationship they would both be put to death, but as much as they were in love with each other, they both loved the danger.

 

The Priests, left their master Alastair to his business and tried to close the doors, but just as they do, the doors are pushed back forcefully, swinging the doors open fully again. The Pharaoh angrily strides in, looking at the priests curiously.

 

“What are you doing here?” The Pharaoh hisses. The priests back away, scared, and begin to mutter soft apologies as the Pharaoh strides past them. The Pharaoh marches towards the curtains and throws them back revealing Emanuel alone, standing with his right side leaning against the statue and gives The Pharaoh a sultry smile. The Pharaoh smirks at first seeing his consort, but as his eyes glide over his gorgeous body, he sees the smeared body paint on his shoulder and points an accusatory finger at him.

 

“Who has touched you?” he bellows angrily. Emanuel turns his head to peer at the paint on his shoulder and then looks back at the Pharaoh, hatred spitting from his vibrant blue eyes.

 

From behind The Pharaoh, his sword is ripped out of its sheath. Spinning around The Pharaoh comes face to face with Alastair.

 

“Alastair? My priest-” The Pharaoh’s eyes widen and lets out a terrible scream as he his stabbed in the back. Emanuel stands behind him, a dagger gleaming with The Pharaoh’s blood. Alastair raises his sword and begins to stab The Pharaoh repeatedly, blood smearing across the gruesome smile on his face, his eyes flared with joyous rage. Since they closed the doors after the Pharaoh’s arrival, the priest’s jolt at the sudden banging on the door. Alastair and Emanuel turn to the noise as the doors are rammed again. The pair turn to each other desperation colouring their eyes. As the door is rammed a third time, Alastair’s priest’s rush into the room and try and pull him towards the balcony.

 

“Come quick! The Pharaoh’s bodyguards!”

 

Alastair tries to break free, but Emanuel rips the Pharaoh’s sword out of his hand and pushes him back towards to balcony.

 

“You must go! Save yourself! Only you can resurrect me!”

 

Alastair’s face fills with despair, and soon the doors explode open. Men with blue-tinted skin with strange puzzle tattoos over their bodies stride in, armed to the teeth. The priests hustle Alastair out onto the dark balcony just as the Pharaoh’s guards, the Mumia, rip through the curtains.

 

Emanuel turns to face the Mumia and points to the Pharaoh’s body dead body and hisses at the men.

 

“My body is no longer his temple!” Emanuel yells angrily before plunging the sword into his chest. Out on the balcony Alastair’s mouth opens into a horrible silent scream.

 

For murdering the Pharaoh, Emanuel’s body was to be cursed and it was Alastair, the High Priest, whose duty it was to curse it. With a clouded mind and revenge in his heart Alastair cursed Emanuel’s soul using the book of the Living, a pure gold book that held sacred incantations that would send the evil dead on a journey into the dark underworld.

 

But Alastair had a plan.

 

Killing the slaves and soldiers that protected Emanuel’s body had been easy. Racing out into the moonlit desert, Alastair leads the way. The hearse carrying Emanuel’s corpse races across the dunes, sand flying up the side.

 

The chariot arrives at Hamunaptra- City of the Dead, the Book of the Dead was held here under the statue of Anubis. The book that would bring his love back from the dead.

 

Rats scurry through the mausoleums and over the headstones of the underground cemetery. A moat surrounds the cemetery, muck made out of filthy water and human remains. Skulls bob in the goop and the priests set themselves in a circle. Their hooded, lifeless eyes seem dead to this world, their bald heads rock back and forth as they chant, a quiet eerie hum. In the middle of the circle is an altar, with the corpse of Alastair’s affections set in the middle, his body was unwrapped. Alastair sets the five canopic jars around his body, and then began to read from The Book of The Dead.

 

A large swirling hole starts to open from in the bog and as the ritual continues Emanuel’s soul is snatched out of the hole, settling gently over his body. As his incantations reach a crescendo, Emanuel’s eyes suddenly open. To finalize the ritual, Alastair had to read out the last of the inscription to put his organs back into Emanuel’s body, but before he could, the head’s of the Pharaoh’s guard smash the jars, the mist that had settled in Emanuel was sucked back out and imploded back into the bog and his eyes close, dying once again. Alastair screams in rage, but before he can do anything the guards grab him and tie him up.

 

The priests were condemned to be mummified alive, but as for Alastair he was condemned to endure the ‘Hom-dai’, the worse of all ancient curses. One so horrible, it had never before been bestowed. Held down by the Embalmers, his tongue was cut out, and is wrapped alive, his mouth, nose and eyes are left free of the slimy bandages. He is then laid in a wooden coffin that lies inside a stone sarcophagus, while the embalmer grabs a bucket, the scurrying contents squeak and scuttle, before they are emptied onto Alastair’s screaming body. They scurry across his face, vanishing into his tongue-less mouth and up his nose. The coffin lid is slammed shut, and then using a strange four-sided key the Head Mumia locks the coffin lid tight. He was to remain sealed inside the sarcophagus, as the undead for all eternity. The blue-skinned man carefully collapses the sides of the key, turning it into a little puzzle box.

 

The Mumia would never allow him to be released, for he would arise a walking disease, a plague upon mankind, an unholy flesh-eater with the strength of ages, power over the sands and the glory of invincibility.

 

Alastair sarcophagus was dropped into the detritus pit, the disgusting muck splashes up, drools down its sides and then is mysteriously sucked into the sarcophagus’ seams, vanishing clean.

 

If he could raise his beloved Emanuel from his place in hell, together, they would be an unstoppable infection upon this world.

 

The Apocalypse.

 

The End.

 

 

 

**The Sahara- 1925**

Two hundred French legionnaires scurry through the ruins, preparing for an onslaught.

 

Dean Winchester stands tall up on a wall; his Kepi sits at a jaunty angle, overseeing the landscape as a massive horde comes towards them.

 

“I knew this was gonna be a shitty day...” Dean grumbles. Lucifer ‘Luci’ stumbles to join him as Dean makes his way across the top of the wall.

 

“Personally, I would like to surrender, less likely to get killed that way” Luci says grinning a little manically, adjusting the gun on his shoulder. Dean rolls his eyes.

 

“Shut up and gimme your ammo...” Dean huffs, blinking sand out of his eyes as the wind picks up. Lucifer pulls off his cartridge belt and hands it to Dean.

 

“Well, how about we make a run for it? While we can still make it!” Lucifer says as he watches the men on horseback draw closer still. Dean puts the ammo onto his belt.

 

“Now gimme your revolver, you’ll never use it anyway...” Luci pulls out his pistol and chucks it to Dean.

 

“Ohh! How’s about we play dead! Nobody does _that_ anymore!” Lucifer says chuckling as Dean slides the pistol into his belt, next to his own revolver.

 

“Now... Go find me a big stick” Dean says grinning at Lucifer.

 

“In the desert? What for?”

 

Dean turns and glares at him.

 

“So I can shove it up your ass, you spineless son of a bitch...”

 

The horde of warriors thunder forward, now half a mile out, Dean and Luci run through the ruins.

 

“How’d a guy like you end up in the Legion anyways?” Dean asks, jumping over a fallen over pillar.

 

“I got caught robbing a synagogue. Lots of good stuff in them, holy places; churches, temples, mosques and who’s guarding them?” Luci chuckles.

 

“Altar boys?” Dean guesses, rolling his eyes again.

 

“Exactly! I speak seven languages including Hebrew, so my specialty was synagogues. How about you? Kill somebody?”

 

Luci trips and accidentally tackles Dean to the ground. Dean gives him a nasty look.

 

“No, but I’m considering it...” Dean grumbles, glaring as Lucifer dusts himself off. They both run out the gate and down the stone ramp.

 

“What then? Robbery? Extortion? Kidnapping!” Luci excitedly lists off.

 

“None of the above, thank you!” Dean says appalled.

 

“Then what the hell are you doing here!?” Lucifer asked as the passed a few soldiers. They both skid to a stop at the front line as they see the horde of warriors. The sound of charging horses is almost deafening. Dean gives Lucifer a big cheesy grin.

 

“I was just looking for a good time!”

 

Getting ready for the onslaught, the Colonel suddenly panics, cuts and runs. Dean watches and instantly stiffens.

 

“Oh shit!” Leaping up to take charge of the men Dean holds his arm out. “Steady!” Giving some of the men around him courage they take aim again, but the horde comes ever closer, the hoofs of the horses pound the sand like a drum, several more soldiers take off.

 

“Steady!!” Dean yells, wondering why on earth he was doing this. The warriors let loose with horrifying calls, making many more solders haul-ass along with Lucifer.

 

“ **Steady!!!** ” As the warriors take aim, Dean steels himself, cocks and locks his rifle and takes aim. “ **FIRE!** ” The soldiers on the ground fire and the rifles report with a crash. The blast blows dozens of the warriors clean off their mounts. The prone solders quickly being to reload. “ **FIRE!!** ” The kneeling soldier’s fire and more of the warriors bite the dust. The remaining warriors open fire. Thunder and smoke rip the hot air, a third of the soldiers are killed instantly. “ **FIRE!!!** ” The remaining soldier’s fire, and some of the warriors spin off their mounts and crash into the sand below. 

 

The warrior horde plows into the ruins and through the soldiers. Dean grabs the barrel of his rifle and starts clubbing riders off their steeds, fighting like a man possessed.

 

Lucifer on the other hand is belly crawling across the sand, chuckling madly as soldiers fall dead around him as he worms his way into the arches of the entrance.

 

Dean throws his rifle down and goes for his guns. He cross-draws, gun in each hand and starts blowing riders off their mounts.

 

Lucifer crawls faster, and then he spots and open temple doorway amongst the rocks. He gets up and sprints for the door as the last of the soldiers are shot off their feet behind him. Dean’s guns go empty.

 

“Son of a bitch!” Dean yells as he turns and runs like hell right through the front gate.

 

Four warriors on massive Arabian horse’s haul-ass after him.

 

Dean hurdles a stone column and hits the ground running. He spots Lucifer inside the temple doorway, trying to close the heavy sandstone door.

 

“Luci! Hey! Wait up!!” Dean yells running towards him.

 

Lucifer has no intention of waiting up, and pushes harder. The four horsemen leap the big column and charge after Dean.

 

“Don’t you close that door! DON’T YOU CLOSE THAT DOOR!”

 

Lucifer closes the door just as Dean reaches it. Dean slams his body into the door but it doesn’t budge.

 

“I’m gonna get you for this!!” Dean turns and bolts off around the rocks, running for his life, weaving through the ruins. The Arabians get closer and closer, before Dean finally spins around and faces his attackers. The four massive horses crash to a stop in front of Dean. The vicious fighters raise their rifles to finish him off.

 

Dean just stands there, exhausted and beaten; he slowly lifts his right hand and flips them off, a cocky grin on his face.

 

Just the riders are about to kill Dean, their horses rear up and two of the horsemen are thrown off to the ground. The horses screech and bellow and snort in fear, then begin to gallop away as if the devil himself had scared them. The thrown riders get up and race off after their mounts.

 

Dean stands there stunned, lifting his right hand he checks out his middle finger before he feels the evil himself, and turns around. The decrepit statue of Anubis stares back at Dean and the sands suddenly shift under Dean’s feet. He beings to back away, keeping his eyes on the transforming sand. Huge wiggling snake like waves of sand begin to form lines and shapes, forming a picture.

 

Dean quickly turns and runs off through the ruins. The sand stops moving, and a roar echoes in the desert.

 

Upon the ridge a group of riders watch Dean stumble of out of the old city. Dean feels their presence and looks up. Very different from the warriors who killed so many soldiers, these men have blue tinted skin and faces covered in strange tattoos.

 

The Mumia  watch as Dean begins anew to stumble across the sand. The leader, a huge fierce man in black robes short brown hair and piercing blue eyes, halts his men who attempt to go after Dean.

 

“Leave him... the desert will soon claim him...” he says, putting a hand on one of his scimitars on his waist.

 

 

**Cairo Museum of Antiquities- 4 years later**

Deep in the bowels of the museum lies the library, rows upon rows of towering bookshelves are filled with literature on the Antiquities and Ancient Egyptian History and standing at the top of a tall ladder between two of the rows, leaning against the bookshelves, is Castiel Novak. His dark, almost black hair is messy atop his head, thick rimmed glasses sit lopsided on the bridge of his nose as he places books in their proper place in the bookshelf. He shifts under the heat of his clothes, cursing his need to be smartly dressed at work. His crisp white shirt sticks to his pale skin, his waistcoat is left open, and his jacket and long trench coat sits strewn across the back of a chair. Looking at the spine of the books to place them in proper order, Castiel murmurs the names under his breath and he places the books back.

 

“Tuthmosis...? Now how did you get up here?” Castiel mutters to himself. Looking around he finds the T shelf behind him. It’s a long way down to the bottom so he gently sets the other books in his arm down on the top shelf, then turns to reach across the aisle with the Tuthmosis book. It’s a little too far so Castiel stretches, reaching, holding the top of the ladder with his fingertips. Just when Castiel thinks he’s almost there, the ladder pulls away from the shelf. Yelping, Cas flings the book and grabs the tops of the ladder, which is now standing straight. Castiel holds his breath, swaying precariously, before he loses his balance. The ladder swings around and Castiel starts to stilt walk down the aisle. The ladder crosses the aisle, does an about face and head back the way it came. Castiel clings to the top, struggling for balance. The ladder teeters out into the main aisle and picks up speed. Castiel yells as it does a 180, spins into another aisle and finally crashes to a stop at the top of a bookshelf. Castiel holds his breath for a few seconds before sighing heavily.

 

The next thing he knows the bookshelf begins to fall away from him and crashes into the next shelf.

 

Castiel slides down the ladder and plops to the floor. He looks up just as the domino effect kicks in, each bookshelf crashing into the next. Thousands of volumes fling off the shelves and scatter across the floor.

 

Finally coming to a stop, Castiel opens his right eye and looks left and right then opens both to stare at the huge mess.

 

“Oops...” he whispers to himself, just as the Egyptian curator storms in.

 

“L-Look at this! Son’s of the Pharaoh! Give me frogs, flies, locusts, anything- but this! Compared to you, the other plagues were a joy!”

 

Castiel quickly begins to gather books.

 

“I’m sorry, it was an accident!” Castiel grumbles.

 

“My dear boy, when Ramesses destroyed Syria, that was an accident. You are a catastrophe! Why do I put up with you?”

 

“You put up with me, because I can read and write ancient Egyptian, decipher hieroglyphs and hieratic and I’m the only person within a thousand miles who knows how to properly code and catalogue this library!” Castiel declares angrily glaring at the curator.

 

“I put up with you because your mother and father were our finest patrons, Allah rest their souls. Now straighten. Up. This. Mess!” The curator storms out, leaving Castiel to steam angrily.

 

While he was picking up some books Castiel heard a noise and quickly turns around.

 

“Hello?” Castiel calls. It was quiet. Eerie. And then he hears it again, like feet, slowly shuffling across the floor, coming from a nearby gallery.

 

“Abdul? Mohammed? Bob?” Castiel voices as he enters the Ramesseum.

 

Filled with treasures and plunder from the Middle Kingdom, it’s very dark and quiet, so Castiel grabs one of the torches by the entry. The noise echoes, but seems to be coming from the far side of the room. Feet, slowly shuffling, plodding across the floor.

 

Looking around, at a statue of Anubis, another of Horus, they stare down at Castiel as he searches the area. He walks down the aisle, and discovers an open sarcophagus and freezes. He swallows and nervously looks around to see who could have opened it. Seeing no one in the space he hesitantly leans forward with the torch and peers inside.

 

Castiel yells as a hideous rotted mummy sits up and screeches at him, dropping his torch in the process of backing away. Then he hears someone laughing. His eyes narrow as a foppish cad crawls out from behind the mummy, laughing his ass off, half drunk.

 

“Gabriel!” Castiel hisses. “You-”

 

“Drunkard? Fool? Rat-bastard? Please call me something original!” Gabriel says slurring his words. Gabriel crawls out of the sarcophagus, and pulls a cigarette out.

 

“Have you no respect for the dead?” Castiel hisses, yanking the cigarette out of Gabriel’s mouth.

 

“Right now, I only wish to join them...” Gabriel says, grinning drunkenly, throwing an arm around Castiel’s shoulders. Castiel hits him hard in the chest.

 

“Well I wish you’d do it sooner rather than later, before you ruin my career the way you’ve ruined yours...” Castiel says.

 

“My dear, sweet, baby brother, I’ll have you know, that at the moment my career is on a high note!” Gabriel says before belching and setting himself on the edge of a tomb.

 

“High note? For five years you’ve been scrounging around Egypt, visiting the brothels and getting into too many fights with jealous husbands and what have you to show for your ‘excavations’? Nothing” Castiel huffs setting himself down next to him, watching Gabriel excitedly feel his pockets on his jacket.

 

“Oh yes I do! I have something right here!” Gabriel says grinning, overlooking the jab to his libido.

 

“Oh no, not another worthless trinket Gabriel, if I bring one more piece of garbage to the Curator to try and sell for you...”

 

Gabriel pulls out a small, ancient box. Castiel is instantly curious and grabs the box out of his hand.

 

“Where did you get this?” Castiel asks, slowly turning the box over. Gabriel knowing his weakness, gives him a mischievous smile.

 

“On a dig, down in Thebes...”

 

Castiel rolls the box around in his hands, mumbling to himself as he translates the hieratics and hieroglyphs covering it. Gabriel licks his lips in anticipation.

 

“My whole like I’ve never found anything, Cassy. Tell me I’ve found something...”

 

Castiel’s fingers play with the various little slats on the box, shifting them this way and that, it’s almost like a puzzle box, before it suddenly unfolds itself, almost mechanically. Sitting inside the open box is a folded piece of golden papyrus. A Map.

 

“Gabriel?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I think you found something...” Castiel says turning to his brother.

 

 

 

The Curator sits at his desk, staring through a jeweller’s eyepiece at the box. Castiel hovers behind him.

 

“See that cartouche there, it’s the official royal seal of Seti the First, I’m sure of it!”

 

“Perhaps...” murmurs the curator.

 

Gabriel leans in from across the desk.

 

“Two questions. Who the hell is Seti the First? And was he rich?”

 

“He was the last Pharaoh of the Old Kingdom, said to be the wealthiest Pharaoh of them all...” Castiel explains eyes still on the map.

 

“Alright, good, that’s good. I like this fellow, like him very much...” Gabriel says, a glint in his eye.

 

The Curator picks up the map.

 

“I’ve already dated it, this map is almost 4 thousand years old. And the hieratics over here...” Castiel inhales deeply. “...It’s Hamunaptra”

 

The curator seems to freeze, before recovering.

 

“My dear boy, don’t be ridiculous, we are scholars, not treasure hunters. Hamunaptra is a myth...”

 

“Are we talking about  _the_  Hamunaptra?” Gabriel asks, eyes darting to Castiel.

 

“Yes. The City of The Dead. Where the early Pharaohs were said to have hidden the wealth of Egypt.”

 

“Right, right, in a big underground treasure chamber. Everybody knows the story. The entire necropolis was rigged to sink into the sand. On the Pharaohs command, a flick of the switch! And the whole place could disappear beneath the dunes...” Gabriel says, going off some of the books he had read with Castiel as a child, remembering Castiel as a small boy, his bright blue eyes full of wonder. A small smile graced Gabriel’s lips as he saw that same boyish excitement gleaming in his eyes again.

 

“All we know is that the city mysteriously vanished around 2,134 B.C.” Castiel said his eyes darting up to remember the exact date.

 

The Curator holds the map closer to the burning candle lamp.

 

“As the Americans would say: it’s all fairy tales and hokum...” The Map suddenly catches on fire, and the curator throws it to the floor. Gabriel drops to his knees and quickly puts it out. Lifting the map, the third left of the map is now missing.

 

“You burned it! You burned off the part with the lost city!” Gabriel cries, standing up to glare at the curator.

 

“It’s for the best, I’m sure. Many men have wasted their lives in the foolish pursuit of Hamunaptra, no one has ever found it, most have never returned.”

 

“You killed my map...” Gabriel says, devastated, thumbing over the burnt edges gently.

 

“I’m sure it was a fake, anyway, I’m surprised at you, Mr Novak, to be so fooled...” the curator reaches for the box, but Castiel quickly snatches it off the desk, glaring at the curator as he and Gabriel storm out his office.

 

 

**Cairo Prison- Gallows Courtyard**

 

Cairo prison, was one of the worst hell holes on earth. Every low-life form of scumbag could be found here. The Warden, a strange little man called Metatron, escorts Castiel and Gabriel across the gallows courtyard. Castiel grabs onto Gabriel’s bicep.

 

“You told me you found it on a dig site in Thebes!!” Castiel says digging his nails into Gabriel’s arm.

 

“I was mistaken?” Gabriel says cheekily.

 

“You lied to me!” Castiel murmurs angrily.

 

“I lie to everybody, what makes you so special?” Gabriel asks.

 

“I’m your brother!” Castiel says incredulously.

 

“That just makes you more gullible...” Gabriel reasons.

 

“Let me guess! You stole it from a drunk at the local Casbah?!”

 

“Picked his pocket, actually...” Gabriel whispers. “Which is why I don’t think this is-”

 

The Warden ushers Castiel and Gabriel into the holding pen.

 

“Nonsense Gabriel! Now, what is he in prison for?” Castiel asked, turning to the Warden.

 

“I did not know, so when I heard you were coming, I asked him that myself...” Metatron said.

 

“And what did he say?”

 

“He said... he was just looking for a good time...” The Warden gives a signal and the cell door burst open. The man is in chains, and is dragged by four guards. They shove him up to the sell bars. From the looks of it, he’s been their awhile; his face is half hidden by long hair, a scraggly beard and many new bruises. Castiel looks at him, disgusted by his appearance.

 

“But he’s just a filthy criminal?”

 

“Way to go Cassy...” Gabriel says wincing “That’s him, Dean...”

 

The man, Dean, seems to give Castiel the once over before turning to Gabriel.

 

“Who’s the twink?” Dean asks crudely.

 

“Twink?!” Castiel mutters disbelievingly before angrily narrowing his eyes at the man.

 

“He’s my brother, actually” Gabriel says glaring at the man.

 

“Yeah? Well... I’m sure he’s not a total loss...” Dean says.

 

Castiel watches Dean with contempt. The warden heads out the door.

 

“I’ll be back in a moment...”

 

“I tremble with anticipation...” Dean says sarcastically. The guard clubs Dean across the head, making his head bounce off the metal bars. He shows no pain, but just looks back and gives the guard a nasty look. Castiel steps closer.

 

“We found your puzzle box and we’ve come to ask you about it...” Castiel says bluntly.

 

“No.” Dean says.

 

“No?” Castiel parrots eyes narrowing further.

 

“No... You came to ask me about Hamunaptra.”

 

Castiel and Gabriel quickly look around, hoping the guards didn’t hear him.

 

They step closer and Castiel suspiciously tilts his head to the side, his glasses falling down the bridge of his nose.

 

“How do you know the box pertains to Hamunaptra?”

 

“Because that’s where I found it. I was there...”

 

Castiel is dumbstruck, but Gabriel looks apprehensive.

 

“How do we know that’s not a load of bullshit?”

 

 Dean looks closer at Gabriel, a glint of recognition flares in his eyes.

 

“Hey,... don’t I know you?”

 

“Um, well, you see...” Gabriel begins but gets cut shorts when Dean’s fist comes flying through the bars, hitting Gabriel square in the jaw. He hits the floor out cold. A guard clubs Dean, and his head bounces off the bars again, giving the guard another nasty look.

 

Castiel looks down at his brother, then back at Dean.

 

“You were actually at Hamunaptra?” Castiel asks.

 

“I just decked your brother...” Dean points out.

 

“Yes, well...” Castiel says glowering at his unconscious brother “I know my brother...”

 

Dean almost smiles, the bit of spark in the boy makes him grin.

 

“Yeah, I was there.”

 

“You swear?” Castiel says sternly.

 

“Every damn day.”

 

“No, I mean--”

 

“—I know what you mean. I was there, alright. Seti’s place. The city of The Dead.”

 

“What did you find? What did you see?” Castiel asks wonder in his eyes.

 

“I found sand. I saw death...”

 

The Warden enters. Castiel quickly leans closer to Dean.

 

“Could you tell me how to get there? The exact location?”

 

“Want to know?” Dean asks

 

Castiel leans in even closer.

 

“Yes...”

 

“Really want to know?” Dean asks eyebrow raised.

 

Castiel leans his face right up to the bars annoyed.

 

“Yes...”

 

Dean steps forward and kisses him full on the lips.

 

“Then get me to hell outta here.”

 

Castiel is stunned, and watches as the guard clubs Dean, his face bounces off the bar again, but before he can react the guards grab him, and yank him away from the bars. They drag him out of the room.

 

“Where are they taking him?” Castiel inquires.

 

“To be hanged...” Metatron says nonchalantly.

 

Castiel is shocked. The warden shows-off yellowish teeth in a grin.

 

“Apparently, he had a very good time...”

 

 

Hundreds of filthy prisoners stare down into the gallows as the hangman’s noose is draped over Dean’s head and cinched tight around his neck. As Castiel follows the Warden onto a balcony above the gallows the prisoners all go crazy at the sight of him; like jackals staring at fresh meat. His pretty face causing more than a few inmates to whistle at him. Lewd comments rain down in waves at Castiel who holds his head up high glaring at everyone and everything. Dean grits his teeth at the lewd comments and before long the Warden shouts in Arabic and everyone goes silent.

 

Dean looks up as Castiel plops down beside the Warden.

 

“I will give you one hundred pounds to spare his life.” Castiel bargains.

 

“I would pay one hundred pounds just to see him hang.”

 

“Two hundred pounds!”

 

“Proceed...”

 

“Three hundred pounds!”

 

Dean could hear every word, and gives a hopeful look. Other than Castiel, you could hear a pin drop. The hangman turns to Dean.

 

“Any last requests, pig?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like ya to let me go...” The hangman grabs the lever to the trapdoor.

 

“Five hundred pounds.” Castiel says irritation in his tone.

 

The Warden sets his greasy, lecherous hand on Castiel, running it up his leg.

 

“And what else?”

 

“If you value your hand, you will take it off my thigh before I break it...” Castiel says venomously.

 

Dean grins at the boy. He’s got huge courage and he likes that about the kid.

 

Insulted, the Warden angrily turns and gestures to the Hangman, who pulls the lever. The trapdoor drops away.

 

“Stop!” Castiel yells standing abruptly from his seat, watching as Dean drops through the hole. The rope pays out, then jerks taught. Dean’s body snaps at the end of the rope but—

 

“His neck did not break! Good! Now we watch him strangle to death...” Metatron says joyfully, taking a swig out of a bottle of booze and sniggering as he watches Dean choke at the end of the rope.

 

The prisoners go crazy, screaming and shouting in anger. The guards look around nervous while Dean struggles at the end of the rope, gagging. Castiel looks slightly sickened, and quickly turns to the warden, leans forward to whisper in his ear.

 

“He knows the location to Hamunaptra!”

 

The warden spins around and faces him.

 

“You lie!”

 

“I would never lie!” Castiel says angrily

 

At the end of the rope, Dean is choking and gagging and turning several shades of red. The Warden stares at Castiel.

 

“Are you saying this filthy godless son of a pig knows where to find The city of The Dead? Truly?”

 

“Yes and if you cut him down, we will give you ten percent...”

 

“Fifty percent!”

 

“Twenty..”

 

“Forty!”

 

Castiel hesitates and bites his lip. Dean’s eyes bulge as he looks up at him, he can’t believe this boy.

 

“Give... give him... give him GLAAAA--!”

 

“Twenty-five percent, and not one single farthing more!”

 

The warden flashes a big yellow smile, then yells in Arabic. A scimitar slashes the air. The rope is cut and Dean crashes to the ground. Half dead, he rolls over gagging on air.

 

All of the prisoners burst into cheers. Dean looks up at Castiel who is now standing close to the edge of the balcony and smirks down at him.

 

**Giza Port**

 

A team of explorers swarm the docks. Across the Nile, the Pyramids spike the sky. Castiel and Gabriel walk along the boardwalk besieged by hawkers, selling everything from toy tombs to King Tut action figures.

 

“Do you really think he’ll show up?” Castiel asks incredulously.

 

“Undoubtedly, I know the breed, he may be a cowboy, but his word is his word...” Gabriel says, lighting up a cigarette.

 

“Personally, I think he’s filthy, rude and a complete scoundrel. I don’t like him one bit.”

 

“Anyone I know?” says Dean’s voice behind them. They both turn. Dean walks up; shaved, showered, spit and polished, with a new haircut and clothes. He looks more dashing and handsome than filthy and rude. Castiel is suitably impressed.

 

“Oh. Hello.” Castiel says slightly surprised by the man in front of him. Gabriel grabs Dean’s arm and shakes his hand.

 

“Great day for an adventure, eh Winchester?” Dean quickly checks his pockets.

 

“Yeah, sure, great....” He finds his wallet and relaxes.

 

“Mister Winchester, can you look me in the eye, and guarantee me this is not some sort of flimflam? Because if it is, I’m warning you--” Dean steps up close to Castiel, invading his space and looks him straight in the eye. Castiel doesn’t back away.

 

“All I can tell you, sir, is that my Colonel found that map in an ancient fortress, and the whole damn garrison believed in it so much, that without orders, we marched halfway across Libya and into Egypt to find that city. Like I told ya, all I saw was sand. Everybody else was wiped out by warriors called Tuareg’s. I’ll take your bags.”

 

Dean takes his bags and heads up the gangplank and onto the barge. Castiel’s eyes follow him, a bit wistfully. Gabriel sees it and grins.

 

“Yes, yes, you’re right, filthy, rude, a complete scoundrel, nothing to like there at all.”

 

Castiel gives him and look, but Gabriel just grins. That’s when the Warden, Metatron, suddenly brushes past, tipping his raggedy hat.

 

“A bright good morning to all!”

 

“What are you doing here?” Castiel asks sternly.

 

“I have come to protect my investment, thank you very much!” the Warden walks up the plank, as Castiel and Gabriel share an exasperated look.

 

 

**The Bar at the Bow**

 

Gabriel and three Americans are playing poker. Dean comes out a door carrying his gun-sack.

 

“Sit down, Winchester, sit down, we could use another good player!” Gabriel calls.

 

“I only gamble with my life, never my money...” Dean says, eyes roving along the deck to find a certain dark haired man.

 

“Never? What if I were to wager five hundred dollars, tha’ says we get to Hamunaptra before you?” says a rough looking American. Dean returns the American’s cocky look.

 

“Yer on...” Dean says grinning wickedly.

 

“Oi, Frank! Don’t make bets with people you know you’re going to win against!” says a guy sitting opposite Gabriel.

 

“Shut it Steve...”

 

A man with glasses slips on his dirty bifocals.

 

“Don’t worry, you won’t be so confident when you see me at Hamunaptra...” Dean declares with a smirk.

 

“What makes you so confident, sir?”

 

“What makes you?” Dean counters towards the man wearing glasses.

 

The other man, Frank spits a wad of chewed tobacco into a bowl.

 

“We got us a man who’s actually been there, ain’t that right Davey?” says Frank. The man with glasses, Steve, reaches up to clean his glasses again.

 

Dean’s poker face drops, perplexed. Gabriel is much the same.

 

“I say, what a coincidence, why--” Dean ‘accidentally’ hits him in the ribs with his gun-sack, shutting him up. Gabriel quickly recovers. “—whose deal is it? Is it my deal? I thought I just dealt?”

 

 

 

Castiel sits at a table, book open in front of him as he calmly watches the ripples in the water until Dean’s gun-sack drops onto the table with a crash, startling him.

 

“Sorry, didn’t mean to scare ya...” Dean says grinning

 

“The only thing that scares me, Mister Winchester, are your manners...”

 

“Still angry that I kissed ya, huh?”

 

“If you call  _that_  a kiss...” Castiel says dully turning back to his book.

 

Dean grumbles to himself before reaching into the gun-sack and starts pulling out revolvers, pistols, hunting knives, a massive elephant gun and half a dozen carefully wrapped sticks of dynamite.

 

“Did I miss something? Are we going into battle?” Castiel asked, eyeing the amount of weaponry.

 

“The last time I was at the place everybody I was with died...” Castiel’s bright blue eyes flash to Dean’s, staring unashamedly at Dean who soon begins to feel uncomfortable under the scrutinising stare. Dean starts dismantling and cleaning the guns. “There’s something out there, you know, something under that sand.”

 

“Yes, I’m hoping to find a certain artefact, a book, actually, my brother thinks there’s treasure. What do you think is out there?”

 

“Evil. The Tuareg’s believe that  Hamunaptra is cursed, they call it, ‘the doorway to hell’”.

 

“It's “Passageway to the underworld”, actually” Castiel gives him a know-it-all smirk before continuing. “I don’t believe in fairy tales and hokum, Mister Winchester, but I do believe that one of the most famous books in history is buried out there, The Book of The Living. It’s what first interested me in Egypt as a child. It’s why I came here, sort of a life’s pursuit...”

 

“And the fact that they say it’s made out of pure gold, makes no never mind to you, right?”

 

Castiel is surprised by his knowledge and nods.

 

“You know your history...”

 

“I know my treasure...”  Counters Dean.

 

Castiel gets up to go, then turns back to Dean, and as bluntly as possible asks:

 

“Why did you kiss me?”

 

Dean, cleaning his guns, glances at Castiel before he shrugs his shoulders.

 

“I was about to be hanged, seemed like a good idea at the time.”

 

“I...see.” Castiel says, his voice sounding hesitant before he begins to walk down the deck.

 

Dean looks up, watching Castiel leave, a bit perplexed.

 

“What...?”

 

He hears someone snickering behind the crates behind him and without reacting waits until the snickering stops before springing into action, grabbing the man by the scruff and dragging him

 

“My good friend! What a surprise!”

 

“Why if it ain’t my buddy Luci. I ought to kill you!”

 

Dean sticks a knife under Luci’s throat. Lucifer swallows hard, then tries to weasel his way out with a big grin.

 

“You never were good with getting laid Winchester”

 

“So you’re the one leading the Americans, I shoulda figured. So, what’s the scam? You get ‘em out in the middle of the desert then leave ‘em to rot?”

 

“Unfortunately no, these Americans are smart, they’ll pay me only half now, half when I get them back to Cairo, so I must go all the way” Dean pulls the knife away and Lucifer relaxes, rubbing at his neck. “you never believed in Hamunaptra Winchester. Why are you going back? The devil himself lives out there...”

 

They both look as they hear the grunt of a camel. Castiel gently scratches the animal along the fur on the top of its head. The animal grunts again, almost purring at the attention. Dean grins as Castiel turns to face the two men, blushes slightly in embarrassment before he flees down the deck.

 

“That boy saved my life, figured it was the least I could do, keep him out of trouble...”

 

Lucifer throws his arm around him, leering at Castiel’s retreating ass.

 

“You always did have more balls than brains...” Lucifer says slyly, chuckling at his own joke, eyes still trained on where Castiel had just been. Dean chuckles along with Lucifer for a few seconds before narrowing his eyes.

 

“Let’s make us even, shall we?”

 

“Even...?”

 

Dean grabs Lucifer and chucks him over the side of the barge.

 

Lucifer splashes into the rover. Dean takes his gun-sack and starts walking off down the deck.

 

“Winchester! I’m going to get you for this!”

 

“Sounds familiar...” Dean grumbles, looking down at the deck. He narrows his eyes as he spots three sets of wet footprints, coming from over the railing from the river. Dean quickly looks around, immediately on the alert.

 

 

 

Castiel paces around his room, wearing nothing but his pyjama pants. He picks up a random book and tries to read the words on the page, but finds his mind elsewhere.

 

“The man is deviant and unashamed of himself...” Castiel says to himself, placing his book on the table before going to stand in front of the mirror. “Mother must be rolling in her grave that I’m associating with someone like Dean Winchester...” Trying to smooth down his mess of hair, his book falls from the edge of the table. Huffing loudly, Castiel was about to pick up his book when a hand covers his mouth, a large hook pressed against his neck.

 

“Where’s the map?” Yells the man. Castiel’s eyes unconsciously glance down at the table towards the map. “And the key? Where is the key?” Confused, Castiel shakes his head. Hook grins maliciously.

 

“Then I’ll find it myself...” He cocks his hook, about to kill him when the door is kicked open. Dean bursts in, gun in each hand. Hook spins Castiel around and holds him out in front of him. Dean looks at Castiel.

 

“Friend of yours?”

 

Castiel’s eyes narrow in spite of himself and suddenly all hell breaks loose. Dean spins around just as a window bursts open and a Mumia warrior leans in. He fires a gun and woodchips blast off the wall next to Dean’s head. He returns fire and kills the Mumia. Firing blindly, the lantern in the room is smashed and kerosene splashes across the wall, it bursts into flames moments later. With the man behind him now focused on the fighting and not on him, Castiel grabs the candle on the table and jams it back over his shoulder, right into Hook’s eye. He screeches in pain and lets him go. Dean grabs him and yanks him out of the flaming room.

 

As Dean pulls Castiel down the hall, he tries to jerk free.

 

“The map! We need the map!”

 

Dean shoves him up against the wall. “Relax! I’m the map!” He taps his forehead “It’s all up here...”

 

“Oh that’s comforting...” Dean gives him a look, then pulls him forward.

 

“C’mon, there’s still one more of those guys here somewhere.”

 

 

Hot melted wax covers Hook’s face as he holds his sore eye and struggles to the door. He then notices the box on the floor, bending to pick it up, Gabriel kicks the door open, knocking Hook on the ass sending him into the fire. Gabriel leans in, but sees nothing by flames.

 

“CASSY!?” He yells looking around the room, before his eyes catch the box on the ground, a hand grabs it before he can do much. “Hey that’s mine--” The hook man is now on fire, but he lifts his pistol towards Gabriel, who quickly backpedals out the door.

 

Dean and Castiel race out onto the deck near the horse paddock, where people are screaming and shouting, panicking. They watch the scene unfold before a chunk of the wall is blown off next to Castiel’s head. Dean pivots and fires back. It’s the last Mumia on the other side of the paddock. He and Dean exchange gunfire and another lantern bursts into flames. Dean shoots off the paddock lock and the horses go nuts, trying to get through the gates quickly. The Mumia screams as the horses stampede over him. The flames sweep up the walls and race across the roof, and now half the barge is on fire. Dean throws his gun-sack over his shoulder.

 

“Can you swim?” Dean asks Castiel hurriedly.

 

“Well of course I can swim, if the occasion calls for it!” Castiel states irately, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

“Trust me!” Dean says as he picks up an indignant Castiel and throws him over the side “The occasion calls for it...” Castiel splashes into the water and Dean dives in after him.

 

 

Gabriel runs out onto the bow and watches the three Americans shooting everything in sight. He rolls his eyes and shakes his head.

 

“Americans...” Gabriel says in a put-out tone, shaking his honey hair.

 

The hooked man suddenly stumbles up behind him, now a flaming torch. Gabriel turns around and Hook grabs him by the throat with his flaming arm, and pins Gabriel to the cabin wall. Gabriel’s eyes widen as he sees a hook rising up inside the flames on his clothes, about to strike him, when the Americans pivot and open fire onto the hooked man. He crashes over the railing. Gabriel turns to the Americans and smiles.

 

“I say! Good show!” Gabriel points his thumb at himself. “And did I panic?” He lifts up his other hand, which now holds the box. “I think not...”

 

With that, the horses stampede onto the bow and Gabriel dives over the side, just as the American’s do the same.

 

 

 

Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and Metatron wade out of the water, Castiel’s pyjama pants cling tight to his lower half, and an angry blush creeps up to his cheeks as he tries to wring the water from them. Dean gives him the once over, eyes trailing over his lithe frame and feels lust flare inside of him, but scowls when he realizes Metatron, Warden douche bag is doing the same thing and growls at the small man. Shrugging his over shirt, Dean hands it to Castiel who take's in gratefully, slipping the over-sized shirt on and doing up the buttons. 

 

The rest of the boats inhabitants including the horses are all getting out onto the far shore and Dean spots Luci running up to the Americans.

 

“Hey Winchester! Looks to me like I got all the horses!!” Luci yells smugly.

 

“Hey Luci! Looks to me like you’re on the wrong side of the river!” Dean yells back. Luci looks up at the stars then angrily kicks the sand cursing in Arabic.

 

 

**Bedouin Trading Post**

 

Dean barters in Arabic with a camel trader at a trading post and chuckles as Gabriel grudgingly forks over some cash. The trader hands them to reins of four old camels.

 

“I can’t believe the price of these fleabags...”

 

“We coulda had ‘em for free, all we had to do was give ‘em your brother...”

 

“Yes, awfully tempting, wasn’t it?” Gabriel grins, turning his head towards the tent where Castiel was pulled in to, to get dressed. “Damn little brother, I’m gonna be beating them back with a stick!”

 

Dean chuckles, but chokes on his spit at the sight Castiel makes. The whole outfit makes Cas looks like an Arabian prince. The dark outfit clashes with his pale skin while it highlights his thick eyelashes and vibrant blue eyes. Confused at Dean’s staring, Castiel cocks his head to the side, and Dean thanks every deity that he hadn’t blushed. It shouldn’t have been so cute coming from the usually stoic man.

 

“We should, um, go now...” Dean says dimly, scowling when Gabriel sniggers at him. Castiel nods his head once and grabs one of the reins, before lifting himself onto the camel.

 

 

Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and the warden make their way towards Hamunaptra, across the deadly ‘frying pan’ desert. The camel’s grunt and spit, and Gabriel turns his nose up at them.

 

“Never did like camels. Filthy buggers. They smell, they bite, they spit. Disgusting.”

 

The warden savagely attacks a chicken wing with his vile yellow teeth. Flies buzz around his head. He sucks at his gums, then spits out some gristle. Dean watches him with unveiled revulsion.

 

“Yeah disgusting...”

 

Castiel sighs heavily in annoyance, blue eyes narrowing at the normally jovial man.

 

“I think camel’s are very smart creatures, and are quite adorable...”

 

"You would dear brother..." Gabriel sniffs crossly. Dean gives him a look that shuts Gabriel up.

 

Smiling at Castiel, Dean hands over his water flask, heat flaring again as their hands brush gently. Taking in the small smile on his face, Dean sighs in relief that Castiel doesn’t dislike him and smiles back. Taking the flask back, Dean begins to think of things he can do to make this little trip more exciting...

 

 

**Frying Pan- Night**

 

The moon shines down on four lone camel riders, trekking across the vast wasteland. Gabriel is sound asleep, his head bobbing comically to the rhythm of his camel. The warden snores loudly, his head also flopping back and forth to the steps of his camel. Up front of them Castiel slowly starts to slide off his saddle. Dean reaches over and stop him, then gently pushes him back up onto his saddle, never waking him. For a long moment, his eyes watch Castiel, and then he looks up at a distant ridge.

 

Watching as Castiel slumps over to the other side, Dean gently takes his arm and pulls him over again, ending with Cas' head on his shoulder, snoring softly, Dean closes his eyes for a long moment, resting his head on Cas' soft sweet smelling hair, daydreaming about getting lost in deep blue eyes and tracing hands over pale skin.

 

 

**Giant Sand Dune- Endless Horizon- Day**

The dawning sun hasn’t yet crested the distant horizon as Gabriel and the Warden ride alongside a giant sand dune.

 

“...and you snore!” Gabriel finishes his whining.

 

“I do not snore!” Metatron says angrily.

 

“All night you snored!” Gabriel argues.

 

Dean rolls his eyes at their arguing and looks at Castiel.

 

“We’re almost there...”

 

“Are you sure?” Castiel asks, turning his bright eyes to Dean. Dean looks down at the ground.

 

“Pretty sure...” the others look down and see dozens of skeletons sticking out of the ground. Bleached and eaten away, some of the skeletons look like they’re trying to crawl up out of the desert floor.

 

“What in the bloody hell is this?!” Gabriel yells.

 

“Other seekers of Hamunaptra...” The Warden shivers in fear.

 

The American Expedition rides out behind the far end of the dune. The American’s are accompanied by two dozen native diggers and an Arab Egyptologist. Lucifer rides lead on a camel, the rest ride horses.

 

“Good morning, my friend!” Lucifer yells.

 

Dean just nods. The two parties come to a stop a hundred feet apart. Dean turns and stares out across the endless horizon. Luci does likewise and the Americans look puzzled.

 

“Well, what the hell we doin’?” Frank asks.

 

“Patience, my good sahib, patience...”

 

“First one to the city Winchester! Five hundred! Cash bucks!” David jibes.

 

Dean and Lucifer just stare out at the flat nothingness.

 

Castiel and Gabriel share a look, and the sun starts to rise in the distance, breaking the flat horizon.

 

“Get ready...” Dean says to Castiel.

 

Castiel can feel the suspense and the majesty of the moment.

 

“For what?” Castiel asks.

 

“We’re about to be shown the way...” Dean grunts out, adjusting the scarf tied around his head.

 

Far off to the right a huge mirage of pillars and stone buildings arise with the sun rising behind. Dean and Lucifer watch it, expressionless.

 

Frank, David and Steve share a look then take off, racing towards the rising volcano.

 

“SEE YA THERE, WINCHESTER!” David yells.

 

Castiel and Gabriel give Dean anxious, sarcastic looks.

 

“Ah, begging your pardon, but shouldn’t we be going?” Gabriel asks smarmily.

 

Dean ignores Gabriel, and continues staring at the mirage. Lucifer watches the Americans and spits into the sand.

 

“Fools...”

 

Suddenly the mirage shifts across the horizon, passing across the sun as it goes. The mirage causes the Americans to yank their horses to a stop and race the other way after the vision. Castiel and Gabriel smile, amazed.

 

The mirage shifts again, floating across the watery horizon. The Americans crash to a stop again and chase after it yet again. All three of them confused and cursing, chase after the mirage. Dean and Lucifer just stare, waiting. The Mirage shifts again and this time Steve is thrown off his horse. David angrily rips his hat off and chucks it to the ground. Frank just curses as they give up the chase. 

 

Castiel chuckles lightly at the display.

 

The watery buildings and pillars comes to a stop on the far left of the horizon, but the Americans are on the far right. Nothing moves, and then Dean grins. Lucifer grins as well, and they share a look.

 

They both swat their camels and race away. Everybody else hauls-ass after them. Dean and Lucifer are neck and neck before Castiel comes galloping up, hair flying wildly around his face.

 

Lucifer takes out his camel whip and starts whipping Dean, trying to knock him off his camel. He manages it twice before Dean grabs it the third time and jerks Lucifer off his camel. Luci slams to the ground and tumbles.

 

Castiel and Dean race across the desert. Castiel has never felt so alive and chuckles happily. Dean grins at the young man. Lucifer stumbles to his feet, then quickly dances out of the way as Gabriel and all the other riders stampede past him. Castiel beats Dean to the stone ramp racing hard.

 

“Go Cassy, go!” Gabriel shouts from behind, shouting out happily as Castiel makes it to the entrance pillars first.

 

Shakily hoping down off his camel, Castiel is still grinning and Dean feels his heart tighten in his chest. _‘I’d do anything to see him smile like that again’_ The thought shocks Dean as much as it makes him realize that it’s true. Having only known the stoic man for a few weeks, Dean had come to like his strange qualities and innocence about the world.

 

The Americans ride up and look in wonder at the ruins inside the complex. Dean gives them a big, shit-eating grin.

 

“You boys owe me five hundred dollars...”

 

**Hamunaptra- Day**

Under the guidance of the Egyptologist, the diggers are busy hauling rock and dirt out of the Temple doorway. The three Americans are playing poker. Lucifer smokes while swatting at flies. Dozens of stray camels roam the decrepit city; dusty backpacks and old saddlebags still slung over their humps.

 

Glancing over at the other group, Frank points with his thumb.

 

“Do they know somethin’ we don’t?”

 

The Egyptologist looks briefly before chuckles cruelly.

 

“They’re being led by a child... What does a child know of ancient ruins?” 

 

 

Dean, Castiel, Gabriel and the warden are working next to a narrow crevice, which weaves it way through the ruins. Dean ties a rope around a pillar and throws the rest of the coils into the crevice, about to rappel down as requested by Castiel. Gabriel bends over to have a look, and his ass hits something. He yelps and back away. It’s the old face of Anubis.

 

“That thing gives me the creeps...” Gabriel says rubbing his ass cheek.

 

“Be nice. That thing saved my life...” Dean says tying the rope tighter around the pillar. .

 

Castiel positions ancient mirrors  along the crevice and looks at the statue.

 

“That ‘thing’ gets me excited!”

 

“The things that get you excited...” Dean mutters sarcastically.

 

“According the Bembridge Scholars, inside the statue of Anubis was a secret compartment, perhaps containing The Book of The Living.”

 

“What are those mirrors for?” Dean asks, pointing with his revolver.

 

“Ancient Egyptian trick. You’ll see...”

 

 

Dean waves a torch as Gabriel, Castiel and the warden drop down next to him. Castiel peers into the spooky darkness.

 

“Do you realize, we are standing inside a room that no one has entered in for four thousand years?” Castiel whispers, eyes flashing excitedly.

 

“Who cares? I don’t see no treasure!” Metatron states huffing.

 

“You’re welcome to my share of the spider webs...” Dean grumbles.

 

“And it stinks to high heaven in here...” Gabriel says waving his hand in front of his nose.

 

“Cretins...” Castiel mutters.

 

Gabriel sniffs the foul air, then he looks at the Warden and realizes where the smell is coming from. He stops sniffing.

 

Castiel brushes cobwebs away from a metal disk on the wall, then repositions it on its pedestal, aiming it at the ray of light shining in from the outer mirrors. The ray hits the disk and quickly shoots around the room from one disk to another until the whole chamber is lit up.

 

“That is a neat trick...” Dean says impressed.

 

“Oh my god! It’s a preparation room!” Castiel exclaims.

 

“Preparation for what?” Dean wonders, looking around the room.

 

“Mummification...” Castiel says offhandedly. Dean quickly draws his gun as Gabriel gently nudges him.

 

“Mummies, my good son, this is where they made the mummies.”

 

Castiel heads down a narrow passageway and the others soon follow.

 

Dean and Castiel lead at the front, crouching with Gabriel in the middle. The stout warden walks normally through the labyrinth as they make their way through. Dean stops everyone when he hears something. It sounds like somebody clawing inside the walls. They share looks, then slowly move forward, getting darker and darker as they go. The strange sound is getting louder and louder, before it suddenly stops. Castiel holds his breath, Gabriel licks his lips nervously and Dean cocks his pistol.

 

The Warden suddenly farts.

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel glare at him.

 

“I get gassy when I’m nervous!” Metatron splutters.

 

As they slowly creep out of the labyrinth and up to the foot of the enormous half buried statue of Anubis, they hear the sound again, coming closer now from the other side of the statue. As the sounds get closer, Dean pulls Castiel behind him and raises his gun. Dean leaps out and comes face to face with three sweaty Americans, their guns up, cocked and aimed.

 

“Ya scared the bejeezus out of us Winchester...” Frank says.

 

“Likewise.” Dean agrees. Nobody lowers their guns.  Frank grins.

 

“This here is our statue,... friend”

 

“Don’t see your name on it,... pal”

 

That’s when Lucifer, five of the diggers and the Egyptologist step out of the shadows, all holding guns aimed at Dean.

 

“Ten to one, Winchester, your odds are not-so-good” Lucifer says grinning.

 

“I’ve had worse.” Dean growls. Gabriel clenches a tiny derringer.

 

“Yeah, me too”

 

Dean gives Gabriel a sideways glance. Lucifer cocks his gun, grinning, he wants it to happen. The tension thickens, and then Castiel is stepping between Dean’s gun and the large group. While they group haggles on, Castiel peers down and finds a small crevice and nudges some stones down, hearing them drop onto the ground underneath them.

 

“Enough of this... Dean, Gabriel! Put your guns away. There are other places to dig” Castiel says to Dean, who understands him immediately. Dean then glares at Gabriel and the Warden to follow. Lucifer and the Americans slowly lower their guns laughing. The Egyptologist excitedly begins translating the hieroglyphs.

 

 

Dean and Gabriel were busy using sledge-hammers against the ceiling while Castiel gently chipped away with a tiny chisel.

 

“According to my calculations, we should be right under the statue.” Castiel states as he continues to chip away at the ceiling.

 

“And when those dirty yanks go to sleep--” Gabriel looks at Dean “—No offense”

 

“None taken..” Dean say grunting with effort to swing the sledge-hammer.

 

“We’ll sneak up and steal that book right out from under them!”

 

“And you’re sure you can find the secret compartment?” Dean inquires to Castiel.

 

“Yes, if their Egyptologist hasn’t already found it...” Gabriel looks around.

 

“I say, what’s our smelly little friend got himself up to?”

 

 

The Warden crawls into the dark chamber and lights a nearby torch. A mural wall comes alive. Embedded into the wall are dozens of black amethyst scarabs; glittering images of the sacred beetles. Awestruck, the warden pulls out a pocket knife and starts prying away at one of the precious bugs.

 

 

Lucifer and the Americans hover around the Egyptologist, who’s found the secret compartment inside Anubis. He brushed sand away from the seam, but as Frank steps forward to grab to the seam he stops him.

 

“Seti was no fool...” he says seriously. Frank sees the intense look in his eyes and backs off.

 

“Yeah sure... We’ll let the diggers do it”

 

The Egyptologist nods and then yells in Egyptian at the diggers. They hesitate, fear filling their eyes. Frank pulls out his gun and aims it at the diggers, who then gently edge themselves forward. Sticking the crowbars into the seams, the rest of the diggers back away, scared shitless. Lucifer and the American’s exchange looks and do the same as well.

 

 

“Lemme get this straight, they stuck a sharp red hot poker up your nose, cut your brain into small pieces, then ripped it all out through your nostrils?” Dean asks disgusted.

 

“Ouch, that sounds like it’d hurt...” Gabriel gasps in mock pain as he hits another rock away using the sledgehammer as a golf club, before touching his nose gingerly.

 

“It’s called mummification. You’re dead when they do this...” Castiel says to remind them, rolling his eyes.

 

“Still...” Gabriel says shivering with phantom pain.

 

“Yeah, that’d bring you back to life...” Dean says grinning.

 

“You two are worse than a couple of schoolboys...”

 

“If I get killed while we’re here... Don’t put me down for mummification!” Dean says more to Gabriel.

 

“Ditto...” Gabriel says, hitting another rock away.

 

Suddenly a huge chunk of the roof suddenly gives out. Dean grabs Castiel and jerks him close. Gabriel dives for the far wall. A massive stone casement drops out of the ceiling and crashes to the floor. Dust flies and fills the room.

 

 

Having heard the crash Lucifer and the Americans have their guns pointed at the floor, but the Egyptologist could care less and he looks at the diggers, gripping their crowbars.

 

“FENI!” he yells once and the three diggers pull hard. The ancient seams start to give and the Egyptologist yells again, and with one final pull an intense burst of liquid sprays out of the seams and hits the three diggers. Their skin begin to melt clean off their bodies. They let out terrible screams before dying horribly. Becoming half skeletal by the time they hit the ground.

 

 

The dust begins to clear and Dean, Castiel and Gabriel slowly get up to step over to the massive stone casement.

 

“Oh my god... it looks like, it looks like a sarcophagus...”

 

“Why would they bury somebody in the ceiling?” Dean wonders, kicking a bit of rumble out the way.

 

“They didn’t, they buried him at the foot of Anubis. He was either someone of great importance. Or he did something very naughty...”

 

 

The warden drops one of the amethyst scarabs into his pouch, the greedily starts prying away at more. He gets a few into his pouch before he misses, and it quietly falls to the sandy floor. The amethyst starts to glow softly, as something inside starts to squirm its way out, as if the amethyst were some sort of strange cocoon. It splits open to reveal a real live hideous scarab beetle. It scurries out and races over to the warden’s shoe. It quickly burrows into the leather and vanishes inside. The wardens’ eyes fly open and he starts to scream. He drops his knife and frantically starts clawing at his pant leg, higher and higher until he rips open his shirt, revealing a large lump, burrowing under his skin. It burrows up his fat belly and across his hairy chest, all the while Metatron claws and scratches at it, trying to stop it. The lump soon burrows up his neck, causing the warden to gag and cough, before it vanishes into his head.

 

 

As they clear off the dirt on top of the sarcophagus, they reveal a single ominous hieroglyph. Castiel stares at it, while Gabriel impatiently strums his fingers across the lid.

 

“Well?... Who is it?”

 

Castiel stares at the hieroglyph, confused and concerned.

 

“He that shall not be named”

 

Dean dusts off the huge lock on the front.

 

“There’s some sort of lock here. You say these things are made of granite with a steel interior?” Dean remembers. Castiel nods.

 

“Quarried granite with a cobalt lining...”

 

“Whoever’s in here, sure wasn’t getting out.” Gabriel says jokingly.

 

“No kiddin, without a key it’ll take us a month to crack this thing!” Dean says annoyed,

 

“A key? A key! That’s it! That’s what he was talking about!” Castiel says suddenly getting what the hooked man was talking about.

 

“Who was talking about what?” Dean asks, watching as Castiel rummages through Gabriel’s pack.

 

“The man on the barge, the one with the hook, he was looking for a key!” Castiel pulls out the box, and dodges as Gabriel tries to take it back.

 

“Hey that’s mine!”

 

Castiel slaps his hand away and quickly unfolds the box, its shape now resembling the locks keyhole. Castiel smiles.

 

Suddenly that’s when they hear the Warden’s screams echoing through the labyrinth. All three of them turn and take off running.

 

The warden is screaming and dancing insanely around the labyrinth, totally freaking from the extreme pain in his head. Dean, Castiel and Gabriel run up just at the Warden starts to tear his own hair out of his head. Dean and Gabriel grab at the wardens hands, but he far too crazed and shoves them aside. Running full bore down the length of the labyrinth he slams his head straight into the rock wall. He drops to the ground dead. Eyes wide open.

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel stand, frozen, breathing hard and wide eyed themselves.

 

 

 

**Base Camp- Night**

 

 

Castiel and Gabriel are nuzzled up to the campfire in the middle of their tents.

 

“What do you suppose killed him?” Castiel asks quietly, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

“Did you ever see him eat?” Gabriel jokes weakly. Dean comes up over the rocks behind their little camp.

 

“Seems the Americans had a little misadventure of their own today. Three of their diggers were killed...” Dean says as he sets himself down on the other side of Castiel.

 

“How?” breathes Castiel.

 

“Salt acid. Pressurized salt acid. Some sort of ancient booby-trap.” Dean says.

 

“Maybe this place really is cursed.” Gabriel says. A gust of winds blows through the camp causing the campfire to flicker. Dean and Gabriel share a nervous look. Castiel scoffs.

 

“You two!”

 

“You don’t believe in curses, huh?” Dean surmises.

 

“No. I believe if I can see it and I can touch it then it’s real. That’s what I believe.”

 

Dean cocks his rifle and gives him a big grin.

 

“I believed in being prepared...”

 

Gabriel opens the wardens pouch the one that held the scarabs and reaches in. He starts scrounging around before he screams in pain and rips his hand back. Dean and Castiel both jump.

 

“Gabriel?” Castiel yells worriedly. Gabriel sucks his finger, then reaches back into the pouch and pulls out a liquor bottle, the top has been chipped off.

 

“Seagrams!” Gabriel exclaims proud of his discovery, then turns the pouch inside out and shakes it. Nothing but sand comes out of it.

 

“Well, he may have been a stinky fellow but he had good taste!”

 

Gabriel takes a swig as Dean chuckles while Castiel rolls his eyes in annoyance. Suddenly Dean kneels down and sticks his ear to the sand. Castiel and Gabriel watch him. A second passes and then a barrage of gunfire can be heard coming from the American campsite. Dean jumps up and throws to elephant gun to Castiel.

 

“Stay here!”

 

He takes off running through the ruins, but Castiel immediately gets up to follow. Gabriel grabs a gun, holds the bottle tight and dashes after him.

 

“Cassy! Excuse me! But didn’t the man just say--”

 

 

The American camp is under siege, as two dozen Mumia riders gallop through the campsite. Fire rifles, several of the diggers are killed as they run. The Americans leap out of their tents firing, killing multiple riders. Dean races through the ruins and slams into Lucifer who is obviously trying to high-tail it out of there.

 

“Going somewhere?” Dean pants.

 

“Just looking for you Winchester!! I wanted to be with my friend!” Lucifer says. Dean drags him back towards to the American camp.

 

“C’mon friend!”

 

“Why do you like to fight so much?!” Lucifer asks struggling to get out of Dean’s grip.

 

“’Cause I look good doin, it!”

 

The leader of the group gallops through the camp, cutting diggers down with his scimitar. Dean runs up top of some rocks and leaps out and tackles him off his horse. The two men slam to the ground. Dean spins up onto one knee and fires, point black and blows the scimitar out of the man’s hand. Dean is about to shoot again when a horse rides up between them. A scimitar swoops down, almost taking Dean’s head off but it misses him by an inch. Dean leaps up and blows the rider off his mount. The horse bolts, but the leader is gone.

 

Castiel hides behind some rocks, watching the scene, when suddenly he hears something coming up behind him and spins around.

 

A vicious tattooed Mumia rider races at him. Castiel quickly backpedals over the rocks terrified, and just as the rider raises his scimitar about to strike, Castiel trips over a rock and fires the elephant gun, blowing the rider off his horse and catapults him twenty feet back into the ruins. At the same time, the kick back knocks Castiel off his feet and over a ridge. He flails through the air and lands in a sand dune, hitting the back of his head on a fallen broken pillar, knocking him unconscious.

 

Gabriel and some diggers are holding their own near the temple door. Four riders come charging right at them. Gabriel takes a swig out of the bottle.

 

“Let ‘em have it boys!” Gabriel and the diggers open fire and the riders are dead, their horses dragging two of the bodies behind them. Gabriel grins. “I say, bloody good show!”

 

Just as Gabriel feels better, several more Mumia leap off the temple and land behind them. Gabriel and the remaining diggers spin around and suddenly find themselves in hand-to-hand combat.

 

Dean is quickly loading his pistol when he hears something thundering up behind him. He spins just as the leader of the Mumia swings his scimitar. Dean instinctively raises his hands to protect him face and hits his gun. Dean’s gun flips away. Now disarmed, Dean dives and rolls and suddenly find a stick of dynamite. He shoves the fuse into the campfire and ignites. He faces the Mumia leader, towering over him. Their eyes lock and the fuse continues to burn down. The leader points his scimitar at Dean’s head.

 

“Leave this place! Leave this place or die!” he then dashes off, jumps onto a horse and gallops away. The remaining Mumia riders race after him, vanishing into the night. Dean watches them leave then turns to the burning fuse. He plucks the wire in the middle out and throws it away.

 

Castiel staggers up holding the back of his head in slight pain. Dean gently takes him and holds him close.

 

“You alright?”

 

Castiel looks up into his strong, emerald green eyes, and watches as genuine concern shows across his handsome face. He finds like he likes it. Dean is also holding him a little too close. He likes that too...

 

“Yes... I just hit my head...” Castiel mutters pulling his hand away from the back of his head. No blood. Dean lets out a breath and turns Castiel around.

 

“Let me take a look quick...” Dean parts Castiel’s soft dark hair to find a red bump on the back of his head, and has to stop himself from pressing his lips the irritated skin. Instead he gently smooths down Cas’ downy hair and smiles gratefully. “No blood, just a slight bump. You’ll be fine!” Smiling in appreciation, Castiel nods his head in agreement.

 

Lucifer crawls out from under some pillars as David and Steve help Frank get to his feet.

 

“See! That proves it! Old Seti’s fortunes gotta be under this sand!” Frank says.

 

“For them to protect it like this you just know there’s got to be treasure down there” David adds.

 

Dean looks up into the surrounding ridges, unsatisfied.

 

“These men are a desert people. They value water, not gold.”

 

Castiel, as if suddenly remembering, begins to gaze around the camp worriedly.

 

“Where’s Gabriel?”

 

 

They found the drunk bastard asleep on his pack at camp, leaving Castiel to fume over his brother’s stupidity, before settling himself down to have a drink with Dean and before long the bottle of alcohol is almost gone. Dean offers the bottle to Castiel, but he waves it away slurring badly—

 

“Unlike my brother, sir, I know when to say no...”

 

Dean polishes off the bottle and chucks it away.

 

“Unlike your brother, I don’t understand you...”

 

“I know; you’re wondering, what’s a place like me doing in a guy like this?” Castiel asks drunkenly straight faced.

 

“Something like that” Dean grins boyishly, and leans on his elbow watching Castiel.

 

“Egypt is in my blood. My father, Chuck,  was a famous explorer, he loved Egypt so much that he married my mother, Naomi,  who was an Egyptian, who was quite the adventurer herself. Neither ever wanted this life for me or my brother and so they sent us both to a boy’s school and left for Egypt for years at a time... They died 4 years ago”

 

“Sorry Cas...” Castiel waves his hand about. “Alright, so... I get your father, I get your mother and I somehow get your brother, but what are you doing here?”

 

“Oooo...” Castiel staggers to his feet insulted. “I may not be an explorer, or an adventurer, or a treasure hunter, or a gunfighter. Mister Winchester, but I’m proud of what I am...”

 

“And what is that...?” Castiel plops back down beside him, grins and proudly lifts his head high.

 

“...I... Am a librarian!” Castiel leans in, very close to Dean’s face and looks him in the eyes. “I’m going to kiss you, Mister Winchester...”

 

“No you’re not...”

 

“I’m not...?”

 

“Not unless you call me Dean.”

 

“Okay... Dean...”  Castiel whispers fluttering his eyelashes. Dean swallows loudly as his hands begin to sweat and his heart rate speeds up. Dean leans forward and kisses Castiel who grips Dean’s biceps before moaning sweetly. Castiel’s eyes slowly close and before long he passes out, slumping into Dean’s arms. Dean looks down at him, and just smiles.

 

 

 

**Chamber- Day**

Castiel’s hand slips the key into the sarcophagus lock and turns it. A series of strange mechanical-like sounds are heard, before the sarcophagus unlocks with a giant hiss.

 

Dean, Gabriel and Castiel grab their heads in pain, their hangovers dampening down the exciting discovery.

 

Pushing, shoving and groaning, the lid of the sarcophagus begins to budge inch by inch.

 

“I can’t believe I allowed the two of you to get me drunk...” Castiel grumbles, wincing slightly.

 

“Don’t blame me little brother, I don’t even remember being there...”

 

“Well neither do I, thank you!”

 

Dean shoots him a hurt look.

 

“You don’t...?” Castiel gives Dean a nervous look.

 

“No... Why?... Should I?”

 

“Gee, yeah, you told me it was the best time you ever had...” Dean gives Castiel a big cheesy smile, and his face drops appalled and embarrassed. That’s when the lid falls off and loudly crashes to the ground. The three of them instantly grab their sore heads and moan in pain.

 

 

**Anubis’ Chamber**

 

Several fear-filled, sweaty-faced diggers reach into the secret compartment. David and Steve hold guns on them.

 

Frank has his arm in a sling from the shoot out the night before. The diggers slowly pull out the ornate chest and set it down on the sandy floor. Lucifer watches as the Egyptologist translate the hieratics.

 

“There is a curse upon this chest...” he says.

 

“Curse my ass...” Frank huffs.

 

“Yeah, who cares?” David agrees.

 

“In these hallowed grounds, that which was set forth in ancient times, is as strong today as it was then...” The Egyptologist says glaring.

 

“Yeah, yeah okay what’s it--”

 

“Death will come on swift wings to whomever opens this chest” The Egyptologist reads. A gust of winds blows through the chamber, making the torches flicker. The diggers suddenly turn tail and run off screaming. The Americans look at each other, suddenly very nervous. “It says, there is one, the undead, who if brought back to life, is bound by sacred law to consummate this curse...”

 

“Yeah, well, let’s just make sure we don’t bring anybody back from the dead then, huh?” David says, laughing with the others.

 

“He will kill all who open this chest,... and assimilate their organs and fluids” The Egyptologist continues.

 

“Assimilate their organs and fluids? Ya mean eat ‘em?” Frank asks.

 

“And in so doing he will regenerate. And no longer be the undead, but a plague upon this earth...” As the Egyptologist finished, the wind whistles making the torches flicker again. Lucifer and the Egyptologist share a fear-filled look. Frank just shrugs.

 

“Ah hell, let’s open it anyways!”

 

 

 

As the wooden coffin is dropped to the ground next to the stone sarcophagus, Dean rolls his shoulders while Castiel flitters about the sarcophagus excitedly.

 

“Gods, I’ve dreamed about this ever since I was a little boy!”

 

“You dream about dead guys?” Dean chuckles. Castiel just gives him a look, then begins brushing dirt and cobwebs off the top of the coffin. He freezes.

 

“Look, all the sacred spells have been chiselled off. The hieratics and hieroglyphs that protect the deceased on his journey into the afterlife, they’ve been removed. This man was cursed,... doomed.” Dean and Gabriel seem too excited to care.

 

“Tough break...”

 

“Yes, I’m all tears, now let’s see who’s inside shall we?”

 

Castiel can’t believe the both of them. Gabriel inserts the key into the coffins lock and turns it. The lid cracks open with a hiss, and they all react to the foul stench that comes from within. Dean grabs the lid, but it’s still stuck, Gabriel grabs the lid too and before long it starts to give way.

 

Suddenly the lid pops open and the most hideous, maggot infested, rotten corpse jumps out from within the coffin.

 

“Gahhh!” Castiel yells as he covers his eyes. Dean yells and puts his arm around Cas’ shoulders to protect him, while Gabriel screams like a girl and runs behind a sandy pillar.

 

 

 

David and Frank start to pry at the lid of the wooden chest. Lucifer and the Egyptologist  stand back and watch, before Luci begins to start backing away, eyes filled with fear.

 

“The curse,... beware the curse!” Luci turns and bolts from the chamber. Frank spits.

 

“Stupid superstitious bastard...”

 

And that’s when the seal break and a black vapour blasts out of the chest. Everyone in the room now vanishes behind the strange cloud.

 

 

 

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel slowly creep forward and carefully look back inside the coffin.

 

“It he supposed to look like that?” Dean asks, taking in the decayed state.

 

“No. I’ve never seen a mummy look like this. He’s, he’s still...”

 

“Juicy...” Dean and Gabriel say together.

 

“Yes. He’s more than four thousand years old and still decomposing...”

 

“And look at this...” Dean points at the inside of the coffin lid, where there are fingernail marks and dried blood all over the inside.

 

“Oh my god, he was buried alive.” They all shiver in fear, and Castiel leans in closer. “And he left a message... It says: ‘Death is only the beginning.’”

 

Gabriel shivers and Dean looks around.

 

“Where’s my gun?” Dean asks

 

“What are you going to do? Shoot him?” Gabriel asks incredulously

 

“If he decides to wake up? Hell yes...”

 

 

As the vapour settles, the American’s have their guns aimed at the chest. The Egyptologist slowly steps up, reaches inside, and lifts out a heavy burlap sack. Everyone’s eyes widen in excitement as he sticks his hand into the bag and slowly pulls out a black book.

 

“I have heard of The Book of the Dead, but I never truly believed it existed. This, good gentlemen, is a most priceless treasure.”

 

“I wouldn’t trade ya for a brass spittoon!” David says kicking the sandy floor in anger.

 

“Yeah! It’s supposed to be made outta pure gold!” Frank hisses.

 

Frank kicks the chest and it breaks open, unfolding to reveal a lower compartment. Inside, are five jewelled canopic jars.

 

 

 

The two camps have now since joined together in light of the recent attack by the Mumia. Dean and Lucifer are roasting chunks of hairy meat over a fire. Gabriel wrinkles his nose, disgusted by the smell.

 

“What is this stuff? It smells like our late friend, the Warden.”

 

Dean and Lucifer both grin. Gabriel looks horrified.

 

“Wait...! Y-You didn’t?... We’re not!?”

 

Dean laughs at him before bringing a firm hand down on Gabriel’s shoulder.

 

“Rat gizzards. They smell bad and taste worse, but that’s the best the desert has to offer.”

 

The gloating Americans sit down, fondling their jewelled jars.

 

“Say Winchester, whadaya think these honey’s’ll fetch back home?” David says.

 

“We hear you gentlemen found yerselves a nice gooey mummy. Congratulations.” Steve mocks.

 

“Ya know it ya dry him out, you can sell him for firewood!” Frank chuckles.

 

The American’s laugh, as Castiel walks up towards the group.

 

“You’re in his seat...” Dean says to Luci next to him. Lucifer laughs. “Now!”

 

“Yes!” Lucifer hops up quickly and joins the American’s on the other side.

 

Castiel drops himself next to Dean and puts a pile of big dusty bug skeletons onto the ground.

 

“Scarabs, flesh eaters, I found them inside our friend’s coffin. They can stay alive for years living off the flesh of a corpse, or in this case...” He shrugs, then looks at the roasting meat. “Famished.”

 

Dean and Gabriel stare at the bug skeletons, disgusted.

 

“Are you saying somebody threw these things in with our guy, and they slowly ate him alive?” Dean asks

 

“Very slowly...” Castiel agree.

 

“He certainly was not a popular fellow when they planted him...” Gabriel says chuckling.

 

“Must of got a little too frisky with the Pharaoh’s daughter...” Dean says wiggling his eyebrows.

 

“According to my readings, our friend suffered the Hom-Dai, the worst of all ancient Egyptian curses, one reserved for only the most evil blasphemers. In all of my research, I’ve never read of this curse actually having been performed...”

 

“That bad huh?” Dean breaths.

 

“Yes, they never used it because the feared it so. It’s written, that if a victim of the Hom-Dai should ever arise, he would bring with him the ten plagues of Egypt...” Castiel states.

 

“The ten plagues?... You mean  _all_  ten plagues?” Dean inquires, his eyebrows lifting.

 

“Like what that Moses guy did to that Pharaoh guy?” Luci asks.

 

“That’s one way of putting it...” Castiel murmurs.

 

All the men share nervous looks, really spooked while Castiel rolls his eyes at them. He pulls a meat stick out of the fire and waves it gently back and forth, lifting an inquisitive brow at the group.

 

“Fried gizzard anyone?”

 

 

 

**Later that Night-**

 

Having just freshened up for bed, Castiel exits the temple and steps past the sleeping Diggers. He spots the Egyptologist, his jewelled canopic jar snug under one arm, and The Book of the Dead laying loose under the other. Castiel stares at the book, biting his lip, then he sneaks over, carefully steals it and quickly tip-toes away.

 

Lying on some blankets by the campfire, Dean rolls over and sees Castiel, sitting wide-eyed, staring at the book.

 

“You sure you outta be playin, around with that?” Dean inquires gently, taking Castiel out of his dazed state.

 

“It’s just a book, no harm ever came from a book...”

 

Castiel opens the cover, and the fires flickers. He and Dean share a look.

 

“That happens around a lot around here...” Dean says nervously. Castiel shrugs and starts reading.

 

“Ahm kum Ra. Ahm kum Dei...” Castiel  continues reading the book aloud in ancient Egyptian.

 

The Egyptologist sits bolt upright, quickly looks around, sees Castiel reading the book and gets up quickly, running for him.

 

“NO! NOOOO! YOU MSUT NOT READ FROM THE BOOK!”

 

He skids to a stop as a strange, piercing whine is heard, coming from out in the desert. Dean and the others leap to their feet. The American’s run out of their tents.

 

The sound gets louder and closes, and then from out of the darkness a huge wall of locusts swirls into the camp, enveloping everyone. Dean grabs Castiel, and with Gabriel at their side they race for the crevice, trying to fend off the horrid vermin as the go. Lucifer and the American’s run for the temple. The Egyptologist is covered in locusts. He stares at The Book of the Dead, looking haunted.

 

“What have we done?”

 

 

 

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel race down the labyrinth, slapping at themselves and picking locusts out of their hair.

 

“Did you see that!? Grasshoppers!! Billions of grasshoppers! Gabriel sputters, pulling bug after bug out of his hair.

 

“That’s one of the plagues, right? The grasshopper plague!” Dean yells, swatting.

 

“This is not a plague! It’s generational. Every so many years the locusts of Egypt have a population explosion and they all take flight and-” Castiel steps forwards and something squishes beneath his foot. Dean lowers his torch and finds the entire floor, filled with slimy frogs.

 

“Okay,... and what about frogs?”

 

 

The Americans, Lucifer and the Diggers all race into a passageway. Steve is knocked down, his glasses skitter across the ground.

 

“My glasses! Someone help me find my-” Lucifer in his haste crushes the glasses underfoot. “...glasses” Turning back only to glance at Steve, Lucifer continues to run. Steve staggers to his feet squinting. Blurry figures vanish into the darkness.

 

 

 

The ground under Dean, Castiel and Gabriel starts to shake, before hundreds of chittering scarab beetles boils up out of the sand and begin to scurry towards them. Gabriel screams, Castiel yells grabbing a hold of Dean’s arm, as Dean holds back his scream of terror, as they turn around and haul ass.

 

 

 

Steve staggers down a passageway, squinting, his hands out in front of him, groping, trying not to bump into anything.  Then ten feet in front of him, a dark, blurry figure steps out.

 

“Frank?... is that you?”

 

Steve half-blindly staggers forward. The figure doesn’t move.

 

“David?” Steve stumbles forward, towards the figure and trips into him, his hands reach out to steady himself and instead sink into the putrid chest cavity in front of him. Steve jumps like a scalded cat, pulls his hands out and looks at them. Beginning to scream, his hands are covered in molten rotted flesh, as his screams become higher a skeletal hand clamps over his mouth.

 

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel race up the staircase, just ahead of the mass of scurrying, chittering scarabs. Dean leaps out onto a pedestal with Gabriel next to him, while Castiel jumps up into a grotto on the other side of the narrow stairway. The horrible herd of vicious scarabs scurries between them, their ear-piercing shitters send shivers up Castiel’s spine. He leans back gulping air back into his lungs when suddenly the wall moves. Castiel falls backwards through an opening.

 

Dean and Gabriel watch the scarabs vanish up the staircase. Relieved Gabriel looks across to grin at his baby brother before ice cold fear hitches his throat. Looking across the way, Castiel is gone.

 

“CASSY?!” Gabriel yells.

 

 

 

 

Castiel sits up, shaking the sand out of his hair. Carefully, he gets up looking around. It’s almost pitched black. He begins to feel along the dark walls. He rounds a corner, and a shaft of moonlight filters in through a crack in the ceiling. A man stands in the middle of the room. Castiel walks towards him.

 

“You there... You’re one of the Americans, aren’t you?

 

Just as he reaches him, he turns around. It’s Steve, but both of his eyes are missing, he stares at Castiel with vacant sockets.

 

Yelling in horror, Castiel backs away, hyperventilating, and bumps into something. He yells again and spins around to come face to face with the mummy they had found. His eye’s pierce him, glaring with fresh eyes.

 

Castiel whimpers, backing away into a wall. His hair is messy, his face is dirty and sweaty, his shirt is ripped, and in that moment the mummy squints.

 

“Emanuel?” He growls...

 

 

 

Dean begins feeling his way around inside the grotto.

 

“Damn-it! Must be a trap door around here or somethin’...”

 

Just as he finishes saying that, they hear men screaming, and suddenly David and Frank and one of the Diggers come running down the stairs.

 

“RUN, YOU SONS-A-BITCHES! RUUUN!”

 

Dean and Gabriel join them as they hear the herd of chittering scarabs coming their way. The Digger suddenly trips and falls. Dean slows down, about to go back and help him, but it’s too late. The Digger screams in horror as the herd of scarabs run over him, leaving behind the Digger’s half eaten skeleton. Frank, David and Gabriel react in horror. Dean’s already running, racing right past them. The others then turn and run after him.

 

 

 

The Mummy steps forward, the sand around him seems to magnetize, swirling and dancing around his flaking skeletal legs. Castiel starts backing away, looking for an escape route, his bright eyes scanning the area quickly but with purpose before he looks toward Steve.

 

“Steve... Run, get help... Go get someone! Please!” Steve opens his mouth, but can only gurgle and moan as his tongue is missing. The Mummy grabs Steve and throws him to the ground, and sets his foot on Steve’s chest, like a big game hunter standing on his kill. The mummy then parts his fetid lips, and fresh tongue flaps between rotted teeth.

 

“Kadeesh pharos Emanuel!” it growls again. Castiel shivers angrily at being cornered by this creature, and scowls as the creature steps closer to him still.

 

Suddenly Dean comes flying around the corner and runs right up to him.

 

“Would you quit playin, around! Let’s get outta here already!” Dean sees the look in his eyes and turns around. At the sight of the mummy, Dean jumps back in fright.

 

“WHOA!”

 

Dean  and Castiel start backing away down the wall. The Mummy glides sideways with them, like a tiger cornering his prey, the sand around him swirls and dances. Steve starts to crawl away, whimpering as he goes. The mummy suddenly stops, unhinges his jaw, his skinless mouth stretches to an inhuman size, and lets out a horrific, primordial shriek.

 

“EMANUEL!!!”

 

Castiel cringes and puts his hands over his ears, while Dean shudders. Then, as if embarrassed by his fear, opens his own mouth and roars right back at the mummy.

 

“AHHHHHHHHH!” Dean then shoots him with the elephant gun. Through the smoke and flammage the mummy gets blown off his feet, his ribcage half torn away. Dean grabs Castiel and runs.

 

 

 

 

Sand and wind rip through the ruins as Dean and Castiel stumble up out of the crevice and come face to face with ten armed Mumia. The Mumia quickly raise their guns, and Dean and Castiel quickly raise their hands. Gabriel, David, Frank and the Egyptologist are already on their knees, hands over their heads. The head Mumia steps forward.

 

 

“I told you to leave or die, you refused, and now you may have killed us all. For you have unleashed the creature that we have feared for more than four thousand years...” The head Mumia says

 

“Relax, I got him...” Dean says confidently.

 

“No mortal weapons can kill this creature. He is not of this world...”

 

“Are we talkin, about the same creature? The walking corpse? Really big mouth? Reeeally bad breath?

 

 

 

 

Lucifer slowly backs up around Anubis, eye wide, gun up, he turns around. The Mummy stands in front of him. Lucifer tries to back away, open firing on the walking corpse. Six gunshots perforate the mummy but have no effect except to splatter molten flesh rot onto the wall. Luci retreats into a corner.

 

The Mummy moves forwards, his one hand trying to stop the molten mummy guts from oozing out of the large shotgun hole in his side. Luci drops his gun and grabs at the chains around his neck, religious symbols and icons dangle from each chain.

 

Luci holds the first one up: A Christian Crucifix. He quickly makes the sign of-the cross and blesses himself in English.

 

“May the good Lord protect and watch over me as a shepherd watches over his flock. And my Satan in all his forms be vanquished forever.

 

It has no effect on the mummy, who continues forward. Luci quickly grabs at the other symbols and icons, holding them towards the mummy, one after the other, trying to slow his progress: an Islamic Sword and Crescent Moon necklace, a Hindu Brahma medallion; a small Buddhist Bodhisattva statue.

 

All while blessing himself in Arabic, Hindi, Chinese and Latin. Nothing works, and the mummies skeletal hand reaches for Luci’s throat.

 

And that’s when he holds up the Star of David and blesses himself in Hebrew. The Mummy stops in his tracks and lowers his hand. His grotesque new eyeballs stare at Lucifer.

 

“The Language of the slaves...” The Mummy says in Hebrew. Looking at Lucifer quizzically, the mummy takes a step back.

 

“I may have use for you. And the rewards will be great...” The Mummy hisses in Hebrew then reaches into the tattered robe and holds out his fetid hand which is filled with squirming maggots. Lucifer cringes, about to throw up when the maggots part, revealing a tiny pile of little jewels. Lucifer’s eyes widen at the sight then grins manically. The Mummy raises his other hand and shakes the broken canopic jar. “Where are the other sacred jars?”

 

 

 

Several Mumia drag Steve up, he stares out with vacant sockets. David and Frank are especially horrified.

 

“You bastards!” Frank says angrily.

 

“What did you do to him?” David spits.

 

“We saved him! Saved him before the creature could finish his work. Now leave, all of you, quickly, before he finishes you all!” The Head Mumia says with finality.

 

“So... You’re  _not_ going to kill us?” Gabriel asks. Castiel elbows Gabriel in the ribs.

 

“We must now hunt him down, and try and find a way to kill him before he consumes the earth. Allah be with us...” The Head Mumia says. As the Mumia start heading down into the crevice, Dean stands.

 

“I told ya, I already got him!” He yells, trying to convince himself also.

 

The Head Mumia stops and looks back, with a deadly serious expression.

 

“Know this, the creature will be coming for you. He must consummate the curse. And until he does, he will never eat, he will never sleep, and he will never stop...”

 

The Head Mumia turns and jumps down into the crevice.

 

 

Dean and Gabriel boost Castiel up onto a camel. Frank and David throw Steve up onto another, while the Egyptologist, still clutching The Book of the Dead, gets up onto yet another. They all head off into the dark windblown desert.

 

As Castiel looks back a horrific shriek carries across the dunes, and he shivers.

 

“EMANUEL!!!!!” the voice bellows.

 

Closing his eyes and taking in a few breaths, Castiel tries to steady himself. Dean places his hand firm on his shoulder in comfort and Castiel turns thankful eyes to him.

 

 

 

 

**British Port- Cairo- Day**

A British flag flies over British soldiers as they man the front gate. The tired, dishevelled adventurers saunter up on their dusty camels. The Soldiers check their papers, and then lets them enter the complex.

 

In Castiel’s room Gabriel rolls his eyes as Dean and his brother continue to argue.

 

A steamer trunk is slammed onto a desk and thrown open. Dean chucks a load of shirts into the trunk.

 

“I thought you didn’t believe in this stuff!?” Dean heads for the closet, while Castiel unpacks the shirts.

 

“Having an encounter with a four thousand year old walking-talking corpse tends to convert one!”

 

“Forget it! We’re out the door down the hall and gone!”

 

“No, we are not!”

 

Dean throws a handful of Cas’ underthings into the trunk.

 

“Oh yes we are!” Dean continues to pack Castiel’s clothes as he continues to unpack them.

 

“No! We are not. We woke him up, and we must try and stop him!”

 

“We? What we? I didn’t read that book. I told you not to play around with that thing!”

 

“Alright then, me, I,... I read the book, I woke him up and I intend to stop him!”

 

Dean angrily stretches Castiel’s socks.

 

“How?! You heard the man, no mortal weapons can kill this guy!”

 

“Then we’ll have to find some immortal ones.”

 

“There goes that ‘we’ again. Not me, I am outta here!” Dean stuff a pile of Castiel’s shoes into the trunk. Castiel slams the lid shut, closing it on Dean’s fingers.

 

Dean yelps and angrily storms around the room sucking his fingers as Castiel follows him.

 

“According to that Book, once the creature has been reborn, his curse will spread, and as he grows in strength, so will his curse grow, infecting the people until the whole of the earth is destroyed!”

 

“Yea? So? Is that my problem?” Dean asks angrily.

 

“It’s everybody’s problem!” Castiel says incredulously.

 

“Look Cas, I appreciate you saving my life and all, but when I signed on, I agreed to take you out there and bring you back, and I did, now we’re even, end of job, end of story, contract terminated!”

 

“That’s what I am to you? A contract?” Castiel asks, angry.

 

“You can either tag along with me, or you can stay here and play around with Mister Maggot!”

 

“I’m staying!!”

 

“Fine!” Dean yells making his way to the door.

 

“Fine!” Castiel says angrily, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Fine...” Dean storms out and slams the door. 

 

 

 

Dean angrily strides through the compound, when he sees Lucifer coming up the path with a man dressed in hooded robes, his face covered by an ornate death mask.

 

“Luci ya little stinkweed, where did you slink off to?”

 

“You left me! You left me in the desert to rot!”

 

“Oh yeah,... sorry ‘bout that...” Dean looks towards the strange hooded man and gestures to him. “So who’s this guy?”

 

“This is Prince Alastair, High Priest of Osiris...”

 

“Oh, hey, how ya doin’?” Dean sticks out his hand, but the Prince, Alastair, instantly recoils. Dean gives Alastair the once-over, while Lucifer quickly recovers.

 

“The Prince does not like to be touched by other humans. A silly Eastern superstition, I’m afraid.”

 

“Yeah, well, we all got our little problems today don’t we?”

 

“He has come to help Mister Steve. Somehow I feel responsible...”

 

“Don’t give me that, you never had any scruples!”

 

“Do you know where I can steal some?”

 

Dean fake punches Lucifer, and grins as he flinches. Dean gives Alastair a look as he strides off.

 

“Se ya around, Padre...”

 

 

 

**Casbah- Day**

The proverbial den-of-iniquity. Hard men, hard women and hard liquor with lots of deals going down. An older man, Rufus Turner, with dark skin is drunk and talking to some tough customers, he’s wearing American fighter pilot gear.

 

“I’m the last of the Force still stationed here, you know? All the other blokes died in the air and were buried in the sand...” the people he was standing next to shove him away. Turner staggers over to Dean and Gabriel at the bar, not missing a beat. “Ever since the end of the Great War, there hasn’t been a single challenge worthy of a man like me!”

 

“I’ve heard it all before, Turner...” Dean shoves him away. Rufus staggers back to Gabriel.

 

“I just wish I would’ve chucked it with the other guys, gone down in a flame of glory instead of sitting around here, rotting from boredom and booze!” Gabriel shoves him towards another group of unlucky sods. David and Frank sidle up to the bar next to them.

 

“How’s Steve?” Gabriel asks.

 

“His eyes are missing and his tongue was cut out... How would you be?” David says gravely downing his drink quickly.

 

 

 

Back in Steve’s room, Lucifer and Alastair sit themselves down for tea. Steve, now tongue-less, talks with a severe impediment.

 

“My friend, Prince Alastair would like put across his most heartfelt sympathy over your loss...” Lucifer says gently. Steve shakes his head modestly. “He also wants to thank you for your hospitality, and for your eyes,... and for your tongue...” Steve’s face starts to change, very puzzled. “But I’m afraid more is needed, the Prince says he must finish the job, consummate the curse which you and your friends have brought down upon yourselves!”

 

A look of pure fear registers on Steve’s face. Lucifer quickly backs away and runs out of the room. Alastair picks up the sacred canopic jar, then removes the death mask, revealing his hideous, shattered corpse.

 

 

 

Three shot glasses clink together, as Dean, Gabriel and David stand together at the bar. Slugging them down a moment later, all three of them instantly spit out the liquid. Half the bar spits out their drinks as well.

 

“Sweet Jesus! Tha tasted just like... like...” Gabriel splutters.

 

“Blood.” Dean says.

 

They all look at each other, even more nervous.

 

“ ‘And the rivers and waters of Egypt went red and were as blood’.” Gabriel recites.

 

A look passes over Dean’s face in realization.

 

“He’s here...” He suddenly jumps away from the bar and runs for the door.

 

“Who’s here!?” Gabriel yells after him.

 

“The guy! The Prince! The Mummy!!” Dean yells back.

 

Lightning flashes as Dean races across the compound, knocking several soldiers out of his way, panic stricken.

 

“Castiel!! CAS!!!”

 

 

Castiel calmly steps into a courtyard carrying a handful of books. A blast of thunder and lightning startles him. He drops half the books, and while reaching to pick them up a hand grabs him. He jumps again and drops the rest of the books turning to find Dean hanging off his arm, breathing hard.

 

“We got problems...”

 

Hail and fire slam into the courtyard suddenly, causing Dean and Castiel to jump back. A water fountain bursts into steam and a wooden trellis catches fire. Dean and Castiel run under the eaves as soldiers, servants and camels run in every direction trying to avoid the maelstrom.

 

“He’s here! I saw him. That this is here!” Dean yells over the noise.

 

“The creature!? Are you sure?”

 

Dean gives Cas an incredulous look and gestures at the hail and fire.

 

“I’m pretty damn sure!”

 

The hail and fire comes to sudden stop and everything goes dead quiet. Dean and Castiel freeze as a blood curdling scream is heard coming from the living quarters directly above them. Dean and Cas race up the stairs to see what’s wrong.

 

 

A servant races past Dean and Castiel screaming, as they come to a stop outside the room. Steve, or what’s left of him, is lying dead on the floor. His body is shrivelled to half its size. Drained of all organs and liquids, Dean and Cas stare at it shocked, before a loud moan is heard from the far side of the room. Alastair moves his head as if cricking his neck as skin begins to regenerate. Dean draws his gun. A thick skin forms over powerful new musculature, his tendons ripple, his bones bulge and reform. His mouth opens to an inhuman size as he moan and cries out, in severe pain. And then it’s over, and looks like an incredibly muscular, corpse-like vision from hell.

 

“We are in serious trouble...” Dean mutters. Alastair starts to move towards them, but is staring at Castiel. “Back off, creep!”

 

Alastair keeps coming, and so Dean opens fire, blasting Alastair as the bullets rip through his body. Alastair doesn’t seem to mind.

 

Gabriel, David and Frank run into the room, before coming to a halt, stunned at the sight of Alastair.

 

Dean steps forward and throws a right hook, punching Alastair in the face, his fist goes through Alastair’s skull and gets stuff deep inside his head. Dean stares at it shocked, then quickly yanks his fist back out. The area of Alastair’s face quickly degenerates and decays, right down to the bone, as if Dean’s hand instantly infected it.

 

Alastair angrily turns, grabs Dean, and with no effort, throws him across the room and into Gabriel and the others knocking them down. Alastair looks at is hand, the one that grabbed Dean, and watches as it starts to shrivel and decay.

 

He quickly turns to Castiel. Castiel backs away into the wall, watching with huge blue eyes and Alastair steps up to him.

 

“You saved me from the undead. For this, I shall make you immortal...” Alastair growls into Castiel’s face in Hebrew. He leans in about to kiss Castiel with his decayed face when a white cat jumps onto the piano, hissing. Alastair shrieks and blasts the balcony doors open. He spins into a blast of wind and sand and swirls out the doors. With the mummy now gone Castiel turns his eyes to Gabriel as he fusses over him.

 

Dean and Frank stand transfixed while David kneels next to Steve’s shrivelled body horrified.

 

“The curse. The curse...” He mutters in terror.

 

 

 

**Museum of Antiquities- Day**

Dean, Gabriel, David and Frank follow Castiel across the Ramesseum.

 

“There’s only one person I know who can possibly give us some answers...”

 

As they rounded the corner and came upon the Curator, they find him talking with the Head Mumia from the desert. Everybody stops.

 

Dean and the American’s quickly draw their guns. The head Mumia just scowls.

 

“Mr Novak. Gentlemen.” The Curator nods his head.

 

“What is he doing here?” Castiel asks, motioning towards the Head of the Mumia.

 

“Do you truly wish to know? Or would you prefer to just shoot us?”

 

Everybody tenses, guns up. Then Dean uncocks his .38.

 

“I just saw my fist vanish into some guys head...” He slides his gun back into his shoulder-holster. “I’m willin’ to go on a little faith here.”

 

“You will not believe it.” The Curator warns.

 

“Try me...” Dean challenges.

 

 

With everyone around a tomb display of Seti the First, the Curator, sitting upon Seti’s throne, sets to tell the story.

 

“We are part of an ancient secret society, the cult of the Mumia, and we have a sacred mission, passed down through thirty-nine generations. For over four thousand years we have guarded the City of the Dead and we are sworn at manhood to do any and all in our power to stop the High Priest Alastair from being reborn into the this world. The Head Mumia you have become familiar with is called Benny Lafitte...”

 

Benny, nods his head and then goes onto glare at the group.

 

“And thanks to you, we have failed...”

 

“And you think this justifies killed innocent people!?” Castiel asks, appalled.

 

“To have stopped this creature? Yes!” The curator snaps.

 

“Okay, let’s cut to the chase. He’s afraid of cats, what’s that about?” Dean asks.

 

“According to the ancients, cat’s are the guardians at the gates of the underworld. Alastair will fear them until he is fully regenerated, and then he will fear nothing.”

 

Frank, totally wigged out, looks at Dean.

 

“Right! And you know how he gets fully regenerated?! By killed everybody who opened that chest and sucking us dry! That’s how!”

 

“Yes, the creature must first try and regenerate, and then he will attempt to resurrect the one he has loved for more than four thousand years...”

 

“Emanuel...” Castiel fills in. The Curator and Benny look at Castiel thunderstruck. “In the necropolis, when I saw him, alive,... walking, he called me Emanuel. And then in Mister Steve’s quarters he tried to kiss me...”

 

“It is both because it was you who read from the Book, and also because you look much like his lost lover. He will need you to become the vessel for Emanuel’s soul and in doing so destroy your soul.”

 

Gabriel scratches his ear with the barrel of his pistol.

 

“This is not good... Not good at all...”

 

Benny stares out the window and sighs gravely.

 

“Tonight is the full moon. The moon of Osiris. It will begin tonight...” Everyone follows Benny’s eyes through the windows to see the sun, which is now going into a full eclipse.

 

“ ‘...and he stretched forth is hand towards the heavens, and there was darkness throughout the land of Egypt...’.” Gabriel mutters sullenly.

 

 

 

Back in Castiel’s foyer, he and Gabriel are pacing.

 

“We must stop him from regenerating...” He turns to David and Frank. “Who opened that chest?”

 

“Well, there was me and Frank here and then poor Steve of course, of year, and that Egyptologist fella...” David says. Dean turns from the window.

 

“What about my buddy, Lucifer?”

 

“Naw, he scrammed outta there...” Frank says.

 

“We must find the Egyptologist and bring him back here to the safety of the fort before the creature can get to him...” Castiel says looking around the room. Dean looks and Castiel, David and Frank.

 

“Okay,... Castiel, you wait here, you two come with me!”

 

All three of them pounce on Dean at once—

 

“The hell with that! I’m not goin’ nowhere! We’re safe here!” David snaps.

 

“Yeah, I’m not leavin’, this fort for nothing!” Frank hisses.

 

“Who put you in charge? You can’t just leave me behind like some old suitcase! I’m the one responsible for this mess and I intend to be the one to clean it up!” Castiel glares angrily.

 

Dean shakes his head and sighs, totally put-upon. Suddenly, Dean drops his shoulder and bodily grabs Castiel around his waist, hoisting him up onto his shoulder. He drops Castiel onto the bed, turns around quickly, slams the door shut and locks it with a key. From in his room, Castiel pounds on the door yelling obscenities at Dean.

 

Dean throws the key to Frank.

 

“Keep an eye on him. If you leave his door, I’ll rip your throat out. C’mon Gabriel...”

 

Gabriel swallows hard and points to himself.

 

“Me?”

 

 

 

**Cairo Alleyways- Bazaar- Night**

 

The Egyptologist stumbles through the dark alleys, looking haunted. He clutches the Book of the Dead in one hand and his sacred canopic jar in the other. A shadow rises behind him, as Alastair stalks him. Alastair lifts his robe, covers his face, and moves in on the Egyptologist, who is heading into the bazaar.

 

Alastair’s hand reaches forward...

 

 

 

Lucifer ransacks the Egyptologists office, pulling out drawers and files and throwing them onto the floor. He finds a silver pocket watch, shakes it, then throws it into his pocket, then starts tipping over bookcases and clearing shelves.

 

“Well, well, well...” Dean says. Lucifer spins around as Dean and Gabriel walk in through the doorway. “Lemme guess, spring cleaning?”

 

Lucifer turns and runs for an open window. Dean grabs a chair and flings it into his path. Lucifer trips and crashes into a wall. Dean strides over, grabs him and lifts him up the wall. Lucifer’s feet dangle off the floor.

 

“Where’s your new friend?”

 

“What friend? You’re my only friend” Dean quickly slides his knife up under Lucifer’s chin.

 

“Then you go no excuse for living. What the hell you doin, being buddies with this creep, Luci? What’s in it for you?”

 

“It is better to be in the right hand of the Devil,... than in his path. As long as I serve him, I am immune...”

 

“Immune from what?” Dean snaps.

 

“You shall see...” Lucifer says cryptically.

 

“What are you looking for? Lie, and I’ll slit your throat!” Dean shoves the knife deeper into Lucifer’s skin.

 

“The book! The black book they found at Hamunaptra! Alastair wants it back. Said to me it would be worth its weight in diamonds.”

 

“What does he want the book for?” Dean asks.

 

“Something about bringing his dead boyfriend back to life. He needs the book...” Lucifer looks at Gabriel. “And your brother.”

 

Dean looks at Gabriel, and Lucifer seizes the moment and knees Dean in the balls. Dean doubles over and collapses. Lucifer leaps out the window, and Gabriel cringes.

 

“That looked rather painful...”

 

“Ya know, ever since I met you, my luck has been for crap...” Dean saying wincing.

 

“Yes, I know, I do that to people...” Gabriel says matter-of-factly.

 

Suddenly they hear a blood curdling scream coming from down in the bazaar and Dean and Gabriel scramble to look out the window.

 

Down in the bazaar, people are screaming and quickly back away from the shrivelled corpse of the Egyptologist. A partially decayed hand reaches down and takes the sacred canopic jar out of the dead hands of the Egyptologist. Alastair, having regenerated even further, looks up and catches eyes with Dean. Alastair grins, the unhinges his jaw, his mouth stretches and then a huge swarm of flies comes out of his mouth and races straight up at Dean and Gabriel. They both slam the shutters. The flies slam into the closed window and immediately spread throughout the bazaar, sending people screaming and running.

 

Dean and Gabriel look at each other panicked.

 

“Damn-it! That’s two down and only two to go!” Dean says biting his thumb.

 

“And then he’ll be coming after Cas!” They turn and race out of the office.

 

 

 

**British Fort- Night**

Frank stares out a window, watching the British Guards at the front gate. More soldiers march the encircling parapet.

 

“Ten o’clock! All is well!”

 

The lights and music from the Casbah come up from below.

 

Frank turns from the window, while David sits in a chair next to Castiel’s door, chain smoking. Both look wired with fear.

 

“The hell with this! I’m goin, downstairs to get me a drink. You want something?” Frank asks David.

 

“Yeah, get me a glass of bourbon, a shot of bourbon and a bourbon chaser!”

 

Frank nods and heads out. David just sits in his chair alone, smoking. He reaches into his jacket pocket, pulls out his sacred canopic jar and fondles it. A breeze suddenly comes in through the open window. The curtains flutter. David gets up and goes to shut it. He looks out the window. Just as he goes to close the shutters a gust of wind hits him in square in the face and just as he’s about to scream David is lifted into the air by a mass of swirling sand. His body twists and turns and slowly shrivels as the life is sucked out of him.

 

David collapses to the floor, on the wall above him the shadow of swirling sand condenses, forming a shadow of a human body. The shadow convulses as the body regenerates.

 

Alastair is now regenerated again even further, and looks almost normal now, his face no longer decayed, he steps over David’s shrivelled body and up to Castiel’s door. He rattles the knob, but it’s locked. Alastair grins.

 

 

Castiel is asleep in his bed as sand begins streaming in through the keyhole, pouring onto the floor, forming a large mound. Castiel starts to toss and turn. The mound of sand starts to swirl and condense as Alastair becomes almost human again.

 

 

 

Dean and Gabriel race into the foyer and skid to a stop as they see David’s shrivelled body on the floor. Dean runs up to Castiel’s door and rattles the knob, still locked. He bends down and looks in through the keyhole.

 

 

 

Alastair leans down towards Castiel, about to kiss him as he sleep. The door starts to crash and bang from Dean’s shoulder. Alastair ignores it and kisses Castiel. His lips and mouth instantly start to degenerate and decay. Right down to the bone. The door bursts open and Castiel wakes up and yelps irately as putrid eyes gaze into his own. He shoves him away. Alastair’s mouth grimaces in sadness.

 

“Get your hands off my guy, pal!” Dean hisses angrily. Alastair’s sadness turns to anger as he spins around and faces Dean. Alastair licks his rotted lips. Dean smirks. “Nice lips!” Alastair starts to move for Dean. “I figured you might be here, so I brought you a friend!”

 

He throws the white cat at Alastair and grins as the mummy instinctively catches it. Shrieking, he drops the cat and stumbles back towards the window. He spins like a dervish and bursts into a whirlwind of sand. Everybody covers their eyes as Alastair explodes out of the window and vanishes over the compound. Gabriel aims his gun at the window, his hand shaking badly.

 

Dean rushes over to Castiel who’s still wiping his lips with angry tears in his eyes. He hugs him tightly, shushing him gently, running his fingers through Cas’ soft dark locks.

 

Frank walks in, looks at David’s shrivelled body on the floor... and drops the martini glasses.

 

 

 

Gabriel races his big convertible through the streets honking constantly. Castiel sits between him and Dean, then he gives Dean a look.

 

“You called me your guy...” Castiel says quietly, looking at Dean from under his eyelashes.

 

“What?... Oh yeah, that was just um, you know, figure a speech...” Dean fumbles.

 

“I think you were jealous...”

 

“Jealous? You kiddin’ me? Did you see that guy’s face?”

 

Frank leans forward from the back seat, filled with fear.

 

“Shut up! JUST SHUT UP!! We gotta do somethin’! We gotta do somethin, NOW! Before it’s too late!”

 

They race into the driveway of the Museum of Antiquities.

 

 

A full moon now shines down on the bazaar, still bustling with activity. Suddenly, a breeze kicks in. Green mist begins to swirl down the street and through the stalls. The people begin to choke and cough and retch as if being hit by a severe sickness, it’s already too late.

 

Alastair strolls through the sickened mob, his face half rotted off, his deformed mouth grinning happily. Lucifer is at his side grinning wildly at the sick and dying around him. One by one the people silently begin to follow Alastair, their skin now covered in disgustingly hideous boils and sores.

 

 

 

Dean, Gabriel, Frank, the curator and Benny follow Castiel as he strides through the museum.

 

“Last month I came across an inscription that mentioned The Book of the Dead”

 

“That book we found at Hamunaptra?” Frank asks curious.

 

“Yes. I dismissed it, because it talking about bringing people back from the dead. A notion I was unwilling to believe...”

 

“Believe it now huh? That’s what brought our buddy back to life” Dean huffs

 

“And no he’s going to use it to bring his boyfriend back...” Gabriel grumbles.

 

“And if he succeeds, the two of them together will bring about the apocalypse...” Benny says grimly.

 

The Curator joins Castiel at his side as he heads up the stairs, everyone else in hot pursuit.

 

“The plagues we have seen so far, are merely Alastair flexing his muscles. Only at the moment of Emanuel’s resurrection will he be truly invincible...” The Curator says as they reach the display cases. Castiel quickly opens them.

 

“I’m thinking that if the black Book of the Dead can bring people back to life...”

 

“...then perhaps, the golden Book of the Living can return them to the underworld!” The Curator finishes.

 

“Exactly!” Castiel says smirking boyishly.

 

“So your sayin’, if we find the book made outta gold...” Dean begins

 

“And read the sacred incantations contained inside it...” Questions Gabriel.

 

“You think it’ll send this guy back to hell?” Dean finished. The Curator nods his head.

 

Suddenly loud chanting is heard coming from outside. They all rush over to the upper windows and looks down, outside a large crazed mob covered in hideous boils and sores comes chanting up the driveway.

 

“EMANUEL! EMANUEL!”

 

“It has begun! The beginning of the end...” Benny grunts, nodding to the crowd.

 

“Not quite yet it hasn’t! C’mon!” Castiel dashed back to the display cases and everyone follows.

 

 

 

The crazed mob crashes into the huge front doors which are locked. The pound furiously, throwing themselves at it while chanting constantly. Alastair solemnly comes up the driveway.

 

 

 

The banging on the doors can be heard as Castiel and the curator sort through the broken pieces of stone tablets. The other watch nervously. Castiel pulls out a large piece of tablet and grins happily.

 

“Got it!”

 

“Got what?

 

The banging gets louder. Multiple windows shatter. Castiel talks while quickly translating the tablet.

 

“Since the black Book of the Dead was found inside the statue of Anubis, then according to this the golden Book of the Living should be inside...”

 

Castiel finds the translation in the tablet and smiles.

 

“What?” Dean asks

 

“What?!” Gabriel asks again.

 

“WHAT?!” Frank yells

 

“The golden Book of the Living is inside the statue of Horus!” Castiel says smugly.

 

“Which would be located to the east of Anubis’ statue!” The Curator says.

 

“Don’t tell me we gotta go back out there?” Dean groans.

 

“If we want to kill the creature, yes.” Benny says seriously.

 

Two hideous and boil covered men charge out of a doorway screaming. Dean and Benny grab them and chuck them over the railing. The men fly through the air and crash into the lower display cases. The front doors suddenly burst open. The crazed mob pours into the museum. The group begin to haul ass across the balcony and down the staircase.

 

 

Gabriel sneaks out of some bushes and quickly heads for his convertible, when suddenly a splinter group of the diseased mob comes around the side of the museum. Gabriel instantly bugs his eyes out, starts drooling and begins chanting ‘Emanuel! Emanuel!’ The crazed group runs past him and heads into the front doors of the museum. Gabriel leaps into the convertible, fires it up and 180’s it back over to the bushes.

 

Dean, Castiel, Frank, Benny and the Curator jumps inside the car. Lucifer steps out of the museum and sees them.

 

“Alastair! ALASTAIR!” Lucifer yells.

 

Alastair looks out of the museum from the shattered upper windows just as the convertible peels out. Dean points a finger at Luci as they race past him.

 

“You’re gonna get yours, pal!”

 

Alastair unhinges his jaw, his mouth stretches to an inhuman size and lets out one of his horrific shrieks. His disciples immediately begin pouring out of the front of  the museum and begin chasing the car.

 

 

The convertible speeds down the narrow bazaar street, while the diseased people start jumping out of stalls and leaping onto the car. Dean and the others fight them off, throwing them overboard. More people jump on and Gabriel swerves the car and crashes through some stalls knocking them off, but not before they manage to open the back door and yank Frank out.

 

He tumbles across the pavement. Standing quickly and drawing his gun and starts shooting, backing himself into a corner. Firing his pistol into the hideous rabble, he kills several keeping them at bay before his gun goes empty. He clicks the gun a few more times, more of a safety mechanism than anything, but still the mob stays back, looking at like rabid vultures. Frank eyes them, filled with fear.

 

The mob parts like the red sea as Alastair walks through them and up to Frank. He whimpers in fear, tears pour down his cheeks. He suddenly gets an idea and reaches into his pocket. Pulling out the jewelled canopic jar, he holds it out to Alastair, who takes it an grins. Grinning back, hoping that he’ll be spared, Frank thinks he’s gotten himself out of a bad situation.

 

 

The convertible swerves slightly as they hear a bone chilling scream, as they slowly mother down the narrow alleys. They all have looks varying from scared, angry to horrified when suddenly one of the hideous ghouls crashes through the windshield. Everyone screams and Gabriel loses control of the car. It slams into a wall and Dean quickly grabs Castiel.

 

“C’mon! C’mon! Let’s go! Let’s go!”

 

They all leap out of the car, but the angry festering mob quickly surrounds them. Dean quickly reaches into his gunnysack and pulls out a stick of dynamite. He pulls out a match, and looks around for something to light it with. Dean reaches over and strikes it across Benny’s stubbly face. Benny yelps while Dean holds the match near the fuse.

 

The crazed chanting mob gives Dean a wide berth, staring at him and the others with insane, bloodshot eyes.

 

Alastair steps through the throng of people, having fully regenerated, he now looks as muscular as he did the day he was buried alive. Castiel narrows his eyes at him.

  

“He has consummated the curse, now all he needs to do is raise Emanuel from the dead, then it will be the end of us, and the beginning for them...” The Curator says fearfully.

 

Alastair moves forward, heading right for them. Dean lights the fuse as Alastair steps up to Dean and stops, watching the fuse burn down. It’s a game of chicken. As the tension mounts, the lit fuse is about to vanish inside the stuck of dynamite, before Castiel leans forward and blows it out. Dean exhales, but keep his eyes on Alastair, who extends his hand to Cas.

 

“Koontash dai na...” Alastair growls out

 

Lucifer steps out through the swarming mass, translating.

 

“Take his hand and he will spare the others...”

 

Castiel hesitates, looks around at the huge, bloodthirsty crowd surrounding them, holding axes, picks and scimitars waiting to pounce, then looks to Alastair, confident, powerfully, invincible. Then he looks at Dean.

 

“Any bright ideas?” he asks, glancing sideways at Dean. Dean grits his teeth angrily.

 

“Sorry, fresh out...”

 

Castiel looks back at Alastair, then starts to reach out to take his hand. Both Dean and Gabriel move to stop him, but Benny grabs them both and holds them tight.

 

“Don’t do it Cas!” Dean begs.

 

“I have no choice...” Castiel says bravely, eyeing Dean and Gabriel.

 

“Keetah mu pharos, aja nilo, isirlan.”

 

“Come with me my prince. It is time to make you mine, forever...” Lucifer translates before Castiel shoots him a nasty look.

 

“For all eternity, you fool!” He turns to look at Dean and stares unblinkingly at the man. “You better think of something, because if he uses my body for Emanuel’s soul, I’m not going to be very happy...”

 

Dean almost smiles.

 

“Got guts Cas...”

 

“Yes, I know... I’d like to keep them mine...”

 

Alastair suddenly notices something and reaches forward into Gabriel’s upper jacket pocket, ripping it off the jacket completely.

 

“Hey! That’s mine...!” Gabriel goes to grab it back but Benny holds him back. Alastair begins to pull Castiel away and before long Dean can’t take it anymore, as he tries to break free of Benny’s grip.

 

“Castiel!” But the huge powerful man holds him tight.

 

“Be calm brother, there is still time. We can stop him yet...”

 

The crows parts for Alastair and Castiel, and Alastair stops to turn back towards Dean.

 

“Pared oos...” Alastair grins maliciously. Castiel yells, trying to yank his arm out of Alastair’s grip.

 

“No! Dean, run! They’ll kill you!!”

 

“Kill them...” Lucifer says grinning. Alastair pulls her away just as Dean breaks free of Benny’s grip and stumbles forward.

 

“CAS!!” Dean yells, trying to see him through the crowd, but the rabid vultures are already moving in for the kill. Dean quickly bends down, pulls open a manhole cover, and shoves Gabriel down inside it, then jumps in after him. The Curator pushes Benny towards the hole.

 

“Go! Find a way! Kill the creature!” The curator turns and throws himself at the mob as Benny crawls down into the hole. The mob tears the Curator apart.

 

 

A sewer grate is kicked out of a wall as Dean, Gabriel and Benny climbs out of the hole and into an alley.

 

“We gotta get him back!” Dean says angrily.

 

“I’m with you Dean! No one touches my baby brother like that and gets away with it!” Gabriel agrees furious. Dean looks at Benny.

 

“You know where he’s taking him?”

 

“Yes. To Hamunaptra. To perform the ritual...”

 

“And what ritual would that be?” Gabriel asks worriedly.

 

“The ritual to bring Emanuel’s soul back to this world.”

 

“And how does one do that?”

 

“By reading the Book of the Dead” Benny says as if it’s obvious.

 

“Oh yes of course...” Gabriel says.

 

“And then tearing the soul of your brother out and plunging him into hell instead...” Benny says nonchalantly.

 

“Excuse me?” Gabriel says chuckling nervously.

 

Benny looks at Dean.

 

“Alastair is now able to cross the desert with great haste...” Gabriel taps Benny on the shoulder.

 

“Begging your pardon, but I wasn’t quite clear on that last part...” Gabriel says dazedly. Benny ignores him.

 

“If he arrives before us, it will be too late...”

 

“Did you say ‘send his soul into hell’?

 

Dean smiles,

 

“I know how to beat him to it...”

 

 

Gabriel’s bashed in convertible steams its way up to a set of semi abandoned Quonset huts. A single airplane with ‘Impala’ up the side sit’s in the sand next to a sign with ‘Bobby’s Auto Business’ written on it. Dean, Gabriel and Benny stand before Dean’s adoptive father Bobby Singer.

 

“So, what’s your problem now ya idjit?” Bobby grouses. Dean grins at the term but quickly gets to the point. “I’ve helped you out of more than your fair share of problems boy, can’t you figure this out on your own?”

 

“ Bobby, you know I’ll always needs you...” Dean chuckles as Bobby rolls his eyes with a grunt. “But it ain’t about any of that now... We need to get to Hamunaptra...” Dean says.

 

“Yeah, to save his boyfriend... who’s my brother!” Gabriel pipes in. Dean elbows him in the rubs hard and flusters at Bobby’s knowing grin.

 

“Why’d you need to save him? Got caught up in something boy?” Bobby questions.

 

“Something like that...” Dean says sighing. “We need to use baby...”

 

Bobby looks over at the black beauty and sighs.

 

“Boy, your father gave that to me to give to you when you got out of the war, when you never showed up I kept it as a reminder of you... Of course you can have her...” Bobby says. “But you’ll need someone to fly her... But from that look on your face you already have someone in mind...” Drin grins and nods.

 

“Rufus, get your ass over here!” Dean calls. Bobby’s eyes bug out.

 

“ _Rufus?_  You’re letting Rufus fly the Impala?” Dean winces in pain, but nods his head. “This boy must be something then!” Dean smiles softly and nods.

 

“Yeah.. He is...”

 

Rufus gives them all a snappy salute then turns to baby grinning in delight.

 

“She is a beauty Deano! Let’s get going shall we?” Rufus says getting into the cockpit. Dean sighs and then looks skyward

 

“Please let baby come out of this in one piece!”

 

“You even remember how to fly Turner?” Bobby questions, situating Gabriel and Benny on the wings.

 

“’Course Singer, got this down pat. Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing...” Rufus says slurring. Bobby cringes, but nods.

 

“Sure, sure...” Bobby turns to Dean. “You come back in one piece, ya hear me boy?”

 

“Will do Bobby!” Dean says saluting the older man.

 

As the group begins to ascend into the sky Bobby shakes his head and makes his way back to his chair.

 

“Bunch of idjits...” he mutters under his breath as he takes a long drink of whiskey.

 

 

Way off across the desert, a large sand swirl races over the dines. The sandy whirlwind comes to a stop and starts to dissipate, ejecting Castiel and Lucifer into a dune. Alastair gracefully touches down onto the sand. He looks up into the sky, looking like he’s listening.

 

Castiel shakes the sand out of his hair and looks at Lucifer.

 

“What just happened?”

 

“All I remember is him turning into a blast of sand,... then nothing...”

 

They then hear a plane in the sky and look up.

 

 

 

The wind whips at Turner in the cockpit, with Dean sitting in the gunner’s compartment. Gabriel is strapped spread-eagle across the left wing, with Benny across the right. Both men yell in fear.

 

 

Alastair’s jaw unhinges and lets fly with another of his horrible shrieks. A massive wall of sand rises up out of the desert.

 

Dean watches the desert below him come alive and rise up towards the plane. Rufus looks over the side and sees what’s coming. He laughs, throws the throttle and put’s the plane into a dive.

 

“Hang on men!” He cries.

 

 

The sandstorm chases the diving twisting plane, getting closer and closer about to engulf it.

 

Dean looks back into the blinding sand and sees a giant face forming inside the sandstorm. It’s Alastair, grinning.

 

Dean grabs the Lewis machine-gun, cocks the bracket and fires blasting at Alastair’s giant face inside the sandstorm. Alastair’s face begins to laugh, then unhinges his jaw, opening his mouth wide as he engulfs the plane.

 

Rufus blindly fights for control, elated.

 

“We’re going down!”

 

The plane spins inside the blowing sand. The engine roars, the wind howls around them as Gabriel screams. Rufus laughs.

 

“Here I come lads!”

 

Dean braces himself for impact.

 

 

 

Castiel leaps to his feet, and runs over to Alastair.

 

“Stop it! You’ll kill them!”

 

Alastair grabs Castiel, pulling him close. His beautiful blues stare into his shockingly intense ones, then he kisses him hard. Castiel’s eyes widen, stunned and livid, before he pushed himself away, falling onto the sand. Alastair laughs.

 

 

 

The plane smashes over a dune, rolls and crashed upside down into another dune. The sand swirls as Dean falls out of the gunner compartment. The left wing is jammed into the dune with Gabriel hanging upside down.

 

“Excuse me... a little help would be useful... IF IT’S NOT TOO MUCH TROUBLE!!”

 

Dean goes to help Gabriel as Benny stumbles over to the gunner compartment and tears the gun off its mount, throwing it over one shoulder, a cartridge belt over the other and staggers away. Dean and Gabriel look into the cockpit. Rufus Turner is dead. With a smile on his face, Rufus looks much as he did in life. Dean pulls Rufus out of the plane and drags him a few feet away. Covering him with sand they stand for a few seconds before looking out over the desert. Dean takes one last look at the Impala, telling himself he’ll be back for it, before running towards Hamunaptra.

 

 

 

Dean, Gabriel and Benny come down a ravine in the courtyard of Hamunaptra and look out over the ruins.

 

“Okay, now what the hell does this Horus guy look like?” Dean asks.

 

“He’s a big fellow with pointy ears and a face like a falcon” Gabriel points out.

 

“Got it...” Dean says.

 

 

Carrying torches, Dean, Gabriel and Benny make their way down a long, winding, narrow staircase, heading into the bowels of the necropolis. A passageway to hell...

 

 

 

Castiel follows Alastair into the underground cemetery. He stops at the sight of all the big hairy rats scurrying through the mausoleums and over the gravestones. Lucifer shoves his rifle into his back and pushes him forward.

 

“Keep moving!”

 

Castiel gives him a look.

 

“You know, if you don’t die from either Dean or Alastair, I can promise you I will most certainly kill you if you poke me again with that damnable gun one more time...”

 

“Hah yeah right...” At Castiel’s piercing stare Lucifer gulps loudly and nervously looks away. “Would you really...?”

 

“Most assuredly...” Castiel says glaring.

 

Lucifer looks even more worried, he nervously starts chewing on his lip. All three of them walk over the bridge crossing the disgusting moat. Castiel looks down at it watching the goop swirl and bubble.

 

 

 

Dean and Benny are busy digging out a collapsed doorway.  Gabriel notices a amethyst scarab on the far wall.

 

“I say... look at that.” Gabriel says walking over. He tries to jiggle it free and comes loose in his hand. He looks at the scarab in his palm. It starts to glow.

 

“Say, gents! You should come have a look at this!”

 

The scarab shell suddenly breaks, and the scarab wriggles out and instantly burrows into Gabriel’s palm. Gabriel starts to freak out and screams.

 

Dean runs up and rips the arm off Gabriel’s shirt. The scarab is now burrowing up Gabriel’s arm. Dean whips out his butterfly knife, snaps it open and grabs Gabriel’s arm. Eyes widening in terror as the knife passes in front of his face, Gabriel screams louder as the knife pierces is flesh, drawing the bug out of his arm. Dean flicks the scarab away and watches as it hits the floor. It immediately starts scurrying back towards Gabriel, wanting to finish the job.

 

Dean pulls out his gun and blows it away.

 

 

 

The gunshot echoes into the cemetery as Alastair, Castiel and Lucifer step-up to a strange altar. Alastair scowls at the sound and angrily reaches into a canopic jar. He pulls out the crusted remains of Emanuel’s heart, crushing it to dust in his hand and starts reading from The Book of The Dead. Then he blows the dust against a mausoleum wall. Castiel and Lucifer stare at the wall both wide-eyed as two forms emerge from the wall. Horrific looking mummified corpses. Alastair’s long dead priests.

 

They bow to Alastair, then turn and move off down a passageway.

 

 

 

Dean helps Benny mend Gabriel’s wound.

 

“From now on, don’t touch anything! Not a damn thing! Keep your hands off the furniture, got it?” Dean says pointing at Gabriel, who swallows hard and nods vigorously.

 

 

 

Alastair prepares the altar while speaking in Hebrew. Lucifer holds his gun on Castiel translating.

 

“Prince Alastair wants your body...” Lucifer says grinning lustily. Castiel blushes heavily, angrily.

 

“Tell him he can’t have it!!”

 

Alastair continues speaking while laying the four canopic jars next to the shattered one.

 

“He also wants you’re heart, your brain, your liver, your kidneys...” Lucifer continues. Castiel’s eyes widen. “...and how do you say? Those slimy things in your stomach?”

 

“Intestines...” Castiel says helpfully

 

“Yeah! Them.” Lucifer grins. “He’s going to rip that soul of yours out of your body and send it to an eternity in hell... He wants’ all of you... apart from your soul!”

 

Furious, Castiel turns to Alastair.

 

“You won’t finish this! Even if I die, Dean will stop you!” Castiel spits at Alastair’s feet.

 

Alastair looks at him and grins, then backhands him hard. Castiel goes down holding his cheek in pain. Alastair reaches down and grips him by his jaw, lifting him to his feet and beyond dangling Castiel, Alastair brings Castiel’s lips down hard against his own, tongue thrusting into his mouth. Groaning in disgust, Cas bites down on the wriggling muscle in his mouth, gagging as blood rushes into his mouth. Alastair pulls back angered and throws Castiel down against the altar, cracking his head against the stone with a sickening thud which knocks him out cold.

 

Lucifer follows Alastair into the mausoleums, turning to watch as Castiel slumped over himself.

 

 

Dean squeezes through a small crevice in a wall and drops to the floor of a dark chamber. He picks up his gunnysack and scans the darkness. Something glitters. Gabriel and Benny crawl in behind him. Dean notices a shaft of light, high above him, shooting through a small hole in the ceiling and stopping against a wall next to one of those mirror disks. Dean aims his gun, fires and watches as the bullet strikes the disks pedestal, spinning the mirror into the shaft of light. The room is illuminated as the light bounces around to room from one disk to another.

 

Staring speechless at the treasure chamber, filled to overflowing, Dean, Gabriel and Benny watch as two mummified priests walk in.

 

“Who the hell are these guys?” Dean asks watching the mummies stagger towards them.

 

“Priests. Alastair’s priests...” Benny says.

 

Dean pulls the elephant gun out of his gunnysack.

 

“I’ve never killed a priest before...”

 

“They are evil, cursed, they matter not!” Benny says cocking his gun.

 

“Well, okay then...” Dean says, and fires the elephant gun. Smoke and fire shoot out, blasting the torso of one of the mummies clean off. The legs keep walking forward, unaffected by the loss of the upper torso. Dean can’t believe it. “Oh come on, gimme a break!”

 

The disembowelled upper torso starts to move, turning over and crawling towards the gang, who start to back away.

 

 

 

Alastair turns from the altar as he hears more gunshots echoing out of the passageways. He angrily reaches into another of the canopic jars, pulls out her crusty liver and crushes it to dust, then quickly starts reading a passage from the Book and blows the dust down a passageway.

 

“Kill them! Kill them all! And bring me the Book of the Living!” Alastair yells in ancient Egyptian.

 

 

 

A dusty breeze blows into the chamber as Dean, Gabriel and Benny back away from the mummy pieces. The floor where they were just standing suddenly starts to move. Two more mummies slowly dig their way up out of the floor. More mummies starts coming out of the walls and crawling out of the piles of gold and begin to head towards the three men. Dean lifts his elephant gun, but Benny stops him.

 

“My turn...”

 

Benny open fires with the Lewis gun from the airplane, blasting the shit out of the mummies as they keeps on coming. More turn up and Dean opens fire with the elephant gun, pumping and firing as all three of the men back away. Gabriel stands behind the two firing men, before pulling at their shirts and hauling ass down into the passageway.

 

Lucifer creeps into the chamber, and stares in wonder at all the treasure, then falls backwards into a pile of jewels and rolls about.

 

 

 

Castiel slowly begins to wake, his head drumming in pain. As he tries to lift himself he hears a jangle of chains on his legs and arms on top the alter. He blinks, then turns his head, and comes face to face with a kneeling corpse of Alastair’s priest. Eyes widening, Castiel tries to break free of the shackles around his wrists and ankles.

 

 

 

The elephant gun fires, blasting flame and smoke into more of the mummies striding towards the men.

 

“This whole place is comin’ alive!” Dean groans

 

The men race around the corner, more mummies down the hall. The race around another corner. More mummies. Onward they come, methodical, relentless. Boxing in the three men. Dean and Benny fire as they go, before Benny suddenly goes empty.

 

“I’m out!” Benny yells over the noise of groaning mummies . He throws the machine gun down and they all race into a small chamber. The lower half of a giant statue stands in the middle of the chamber.

 

“Horus! There he is gents!” Gabriel says happily. They run to the base of the statue. Dean looks back at the mummies coming down the passageway. Reaching into his gunnysack, he pulls out a stick of dynamite. Benny taps him on the shoulder.

 

“Allow me...”

 

Dean hands him the dynamite and a match, then turns to look at the statue. Benny reaches forward and strikes the match off Dean’s stubbly face. Dean yelps.

 

Benny lights the dynamite and throws it down the passageway. They all hit the deck, and the dynamite explodes, ripping apart the creatures, causing a cave-in and sealing the passageway with rock and dirt. Now there was only one way out... Another dark, creepy passageway

 

 

 

Chained tight to the top of the altar, Castiel hopelessly struggles to free himself. He stops as the priest mummies start chanting, which sounds more horrific due to the lack of tongues, jaws and mouths. Alastair steps up carrying the black Book of the Dead. His hand reaches out and lovingly caresses Castiel’s cheek.

 

Castiel tries to shake him off, but Alastair only laughs at his attempts, before gripping Castiel’s hair in his grip, pulling his head backwards so his neck is curved. Liking the angle, Alastair leans down to bite and lick at Castiel’s neck, causing the skin to redden and become shiny with saliva.

 

Livid and disgusted Castiel howls his displeasure and tries tenth fold to free his hands and feet. Again, Alastair only laughs at him before backhanding Castiel across his already bruised cheek again, cutting his cheekbone with the ring on his hand.

 

 

 

Dean and Gabriel begin digging away at the seams of the secret compartment, it starts to give after a while. Benny spots another group of rotting mummies coming down the dark passageway, heading right for them. Dean looks up.

 

“These guys just don’t quit...”

 

Benny grabs the elephant gun and a handful of shells and runs off towards the mummies.

 

“Keep digging!!”

 

Dean and Gabriel redouble their efforts, pulling harder on the seam. The compartment starts to loosen, about to give, when a skeletal hand bursts up out of the sand and grabs Dean’s ankle. Several more mouldy hands burst up out of the ground. Dean and Gabriel  struggle with the mummies as they crawl up out of the dirt floor.

 

One of the mummies violently shoves Dean away while another grabs Gabriel by the throat and starts to strangle him. A third mummy grabs at the secret compartment and pulls hard.

 

An intense burst of acid sprays out of the seam and hits all three of the mummies. The one strangling Gabriel gets it in the back and drops Gabriel to the ground. The three mummies melt horribly.

 

 

Benny blasts away at the oncoming mummies, while over at the base of the statue, Dean and Gabriel pull out an ornate chest. Dean rips off the lid and reaches inside to pull out a heavy burlap sack.

 

Dean and Gabriel exchange nervous, excited looks, before Dean reaches into the bag and pulls out the solid gold Book of the Living. The golden light reflects off their faces as they stare in wonder.

 

 

The elephant gun goes empty, so Benny grabs the barrel and wades into the remaining mummies swinging.

 

“Save the boy! Kill the creature!” The mummies quickly over whelm and start to tear him apart. Dean lights the last stick of dynamite and throws it against the far wall. He and Gabriel hit the deck.

 

“That’s the last one, we better be lucky...”

 

The wall blows, and debris collapses everywhere, but there’s now a hole for them to get out. Dean and Gabriel race out through the hole just as the remaining mummies enter the chamber.

 

 

 

Outside, Lucifer staggers across the sand with a saddlebag filled with treasure, and throws it over the rear of a camel. As he begins to climb up, he hesitates. Looking back at the temple door, Lucifer licks his lips, his greed gets the better of him and he heads back inside.

 

 

 

Alastair reads from the book, the rotten priest mummies rock back and forth, chanting as Castiel struggles.

 

The strange mist from the bog wafts up out of the swirling hole, over the sacred jars placed next to Castiel and passes through them and into him. Castiel jerks as though he’s been electrified.

 

As the chanting priests, swirling hole, wafting mist and Alastair’s reading reach a crescendo. Castiel’s body begins to shake, jangling the chains around his wrist. His eyes begin to roll into the back of his head and then come to the front again, his eyes glazed over staring at nothing. His body continues to shake as Alastair places his hand over Castiel’s chest, then runs his hand down the length of his body, feeling and groping as he goes before coming to his crotch, squeezing tightly Castiel bends off the altar, trying to get rid of his hand but it’s no use. Alastair runs his fingers over Cas’ flaccid dick through his pants, patting him almost lovingly before leaning down over Castiel’s face and licking a stripe from his jaw to his cheekbone, licking the blood trailing down his face. Tears stream down his face as Cas continues to shake on the altar, agony racing across his body, aware of everything happening to his person but not to the sounds around him.

 

Alastair, then takes out an ancient sacrificial knife.

 

“With your death, my love and I will be invincible!” He raises it up over Castiel’s chest about to plunge it down.

 

Castiel breathes noisily, gulping air into his lungs as he continues to shake uncontrollably, tears run down his cheeks steadily, while saliva escapes from his mouth as he breathes in raggedly.

 

Just as Alastair is about to bring the knife down, Dean and Gabriel burst into the room. Gabriel beams as he holds up the golden Book of the Living.

 

“I found it Cassy! I found it!” But from Dean’s sharp intake of breath he looks down and watches as Castiel convulses on the altar the smog surrounding his body creating a dark miasma which seems to be seeping into Castiel’s open mouth. Dean growls loudly and grabs an ancient sword out of a statues hand and jumps up onto a gravestone, leaping out over the priests.

 

The priests stop chanting and the mist around Castiel vanishes.

 

Breathing normally for the first time in a while, Castiel coughs violently, eyes watering madly down his cheeks, his wrists are rubbed raw from shaking so much.

 

Alastair steps forward towards Dean, the knife rose to strike him, but Dean strikes the knife from his hand. Alastair bellows a command and the priests stand, swords and knives raised and attack Dean.

 

 

“Open the book Gabriel! Open the book! That’s the only way to kill him!” Castiel yells.

 

Dean swings and blocks the attacking priest mummies, fighting his way to Castiel. The skeletal creature’s swing their swords, trying to stab Dean. Gabriel fumbles with the book, struggling to open it, finding that he can’t.

 

“I can’t open it! It’s locked or something!” Dean cuts two of the mummies in half, and then swings his sword down at Castiel, breaking the chain.

 

Gabriel spots a series of solid gold, four sided locked along the binder and it suddenly hits him like lightning.

 

“We need the key!”

 

Alastair grins, grabbing the key hanging from a chain around his neck and rips it off and shoves it into his pocket. He picks up the sacrificial knife and heads for Gabriel.

 

“What do I do? Cas!? What do I do!?” Gabriel says worriedly.

 

“Read the inscription on the cover!” Castiel says still trying to get his breath back.

 

Dean swings his sword down again, and Castiel now has one hand and one leg free. More mummies attack Dean and force him back. Gabriel quickly starts translating the cover inscription, but his ancient Egyptian is clearly awful.

 

“Keetash-something, naraba-something...” Gabriel starts to backpedal through the cemetery, clutching the golden book; wide-eyed, as Alastair moves in on him. “Ebarra im hatu Kashka ummmmmm...?”

 

Gabriel trips and falls on his ass. Alastair charges forward.

 

Dean slashes another chain, and helps Castiel slowly sit up, gently wiping at his face, running his thumb over Cas’ bottom lip. Tear’s still threatened to spill down his flushed cheeks, as Dean grasped Cas’ face in-between his hands, tilting his face up. Tired eyes peered up, smiling softly Cas brought himself forward towards Dean, letting his lips fall sloppily against Dean’s. Closing his eyes, the tears that sat heavy in his waterline, fall down his wet cheeks, running over Dean’s callused hands.

 

“Rasheem Aaaaaa-Anubis!” Gabriel says, not paying attention to the two men currently lip locking, he was more concerned about the powerful mummy striding towards him. Alastair raised the sacrificial knife, about to kill Gabriel when the giant statue of Anubis suddenly crashes through the wall. The god of Death’s horrible, decrepit stone face stares angrily down. Gabriel stares back.

 

“Oh boy...”

 

Coming back to himself, Dean swivels around on the spot and decapitates a mummy, and looks at the Anubis statue.

 

“This just keeps getting, better and better...”

 

Alastair leaves Gabriel and heads for the giant statue.

 

Dean leaps over the altar and with one last swing of the sword, frees Castiel. More Priest mummies attack Dean, forcing him away. Castiel jumps off the altar and starts to head for Dean, when he feels something around his ankle. Turning fearfully, Castiel watches as what appears to be a soul covered in a thick goop. The soul --man, looks much like Castiel, but the soul appears to be missing his eyes and tongue; making the man look terrifying. Reacting suddenly Castiel tries to kick off the hand around his ankle, but to no such luck.

 

Alastair looks up at the Anubis statue, points to Dean, and in ancient Egyptian commands it to attack. The Anubis statue moves for Dean, stomping over mausoleums and through the moat on his way. Dean quickly backs away.

 

“Do something Gabriel! Kill it!” Castiel yells, finally kicking off Emanuel’s hand. The goop around his ankle stings as he runs behind the altar away from the goop covered soul.

 

“You have got to be joking?” Gabriel says incredulously. Backing away from Emanuel, Castiel grits his teeth in annoyance.

 

“Finish the inscription, idiot!!”

 

“Oh... yeah”

 

Emanuel attacks Castiel, and tries to fend him off as best he can. Gabriel quickly looks back at the hieroglyphs on the book cover, fumbling badly under the pressure.

 

“Umm, Hootash im... Hootash im... No what is this last symbol here?”

 

“What’s it look like?” Castiel yells. Emanuel grabs Castiel by the throat, smiling grotesquely. Emanuel tilts his head at Castiel, who begins clawing at the hand at his throat.

 

“It’s an Anak symbol, with two little squiggly lines above it, and a bird, a stork! On either side.” Castiel is still being strangled by Emanuel, but manages to talk.

 

“Ah! Ah! Ahmenophus!”

 

“Ah yes,... I see”

 

The talons from the Anubis statue lift Dean up and begin to crush him.

 

“Hootash im Ahmenophus!” Gabriel calls. The giant statue of Anubis instantly freezes in its tracks and petrifies. It suddenly begins to tip off balance and starts to fall. Dean slides free of its talons.

 

Castiel shoves Emanuel away, just as the Anubis statue crashes down on top of the goop covered soul, smashing him with a wet slap, driving the soul back into the moat below them.

 

Alastair shrieks in rage then turns angrily for Gabriel. Gabriel sitting on his ass quickly backpedals on his hands and heels.

 

Dean leaps to his feet, sword in hand and runs for Alastair. Alastair grabs Gabriel, lifts him up, rips the golden Book of the Living out of his hands and then pins him to the wall. Dean runs up and swings his sword at Alastair, slicing Alastair’s right arm off. It drops to the ground, till clutching the Book of the Living. Alastair drops Gabriel and spins around, facing Dean who grins.

 

“Okay pal, let’s see how tough you are without your right arm!”

 

Alastair grabs Dean with his left arm and throws him halfway across the cemetery. Dean slams into a gravestone, bounces off and crashes to the ground. He shakes it off.

 

“Alright,... so he’s left handed...”

 

Alastair is already striding towards Dean, but Gabriel lifts up his hand, he has the key in his hand. He grins at Castiel.

 

“I got it!” Castiel runs for Gabriel.

 

Dean swings his sword and cleaves a big chunk of molten flesh rot out of Alastair’s stomach. On the outside, Alastair looks human, but on the inside he is still a rotten old mummy. Alastair backhands Dean, knocking him twenty feet back. Staggering to his feet again, Dean looks up quickly and sees Alastair right in front of him, who clubs him hard with his left arm. Dean spins through the air and slams into the side of a mausoleum. Alastair approaches, rage in his eyes. Dean gets up, quickly pivots and hacks into Alastair’s head. Alastair grins and punches Dean in the face.

 

Dean is thrown back, pulling his sword with him. He bounces hard off the mausoleum, then lands on his feet. Totally beat-to-shit, knees buckling, Dean finds he can barely stand.

 

 

Gabriel lifts up the heavy golden book, Alastair’s severed hand still clings to it. Gabriel cringes in disgust. Rolling his eyes, Castiel yanks it off and throws it away, then starts to furiously begin working the key into the series of locks, unlocking each of them.

 

Alastair strides forward backing Dean into the mausoleum. Swinging his sword, Dean tries to hit Alastair, who tries to catch the steal with his palm. It cleaves through his palm and deeply embeds itself into his forearm. Alastair rips the sword away from Dean and casually flings it away.

 

The golden Book of the Living opens with a hiss. Gabriel holds it tight, as Castiel quickly turns the heavy gold pages looking for something.

 

Dean turns to run, but Alastair grabs him by the throat and lifts him off his feet. Dean hangs there, a dazed mess. Alastair grins, says something in ancient Egyptian, then starts to strangle Dean. Dean chokes, futilely trying to get the hand from around his neck. As black dots begin to cross his eyes, he faintly hears Cas begin to talk.

 

“Kadeesh mal! Kadeesh mal! Pared oos! PARED OOS!”

 

Alastair pivots and looks at Castiel with a look of betrayal, then looks over at the bog, which starts to bubble and shift. The swirling hole begins to open.

 

Suddenly the spirits of the Egyptian gods waft out of the black bog and swirl around the priests, turning them into dust, before turning their attentions to Alastair. Lifting him up, who in turn drops Dean who coughs as air flows into his lungs once more. Castiel and Gabriel fearfully stumble away from the spirits, causing Gabriel to trip and fall, accidentally throwing the Book of the Living into the bog, Castiel watches as the golden book sinks into the black goop. Gabriel looks like he’s about to cry.

 

Ten feet off the ground the spirits swirl around Alastair’s body, twisting it and turning it, slowly shrivelling it. Accompanied by a huge flash of light and blast of wind, Alastair is spit out and thrown to the floor. He staggers to his feet, looking perfectly normal. His body is still completely intact.

 

Dean swings the sword, causing Alastair to jerk back. The sword scrapes across Alastair’s chest, a swath of blood appears across the injury. Alastair touches the blood on his chest, amazed and horrified.

 

“He’s now mortal...” Castiel says watching Alastair peer at the blood on his hand.

 

Dean runs Alastair through with the sword and shoves him backwards. Alastair stumbles and falls into the moat, the sword still in his stomach.

 

Castiel and Gabriel run up next to Dean and watch as Alastair gently sinks into the fetid swamp, slowly dying. Just before his head goes under, Alastair looks up at Castiel, grins broadly, and says something in ancient Egyptian.

 

“ ‘Death is only the beginning...’ “ Castiel translates. Alastair’s grinning face vanishes under the black bile.

 

 

 

 

Lucifer staggers across the chamber, straining under the weight of another saddlebag filled with treasure. He spots a large ornate staff sticking out of a wall and throws the saddlebag over the staff and collapses against the wall exhausted.

 

The weight of the treasure begins to pull the staff down, which starts a massive aural chain-reaction. Lucifer backs away from the wall, wide-eyed, filled with fear.

 

All the walls start to sink into the ground, driven my tons of pouring sand. Lucifer turns and runs out of the chamber as quickly as he can manage.

 

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel look around as all the walls start to descend. Dean grabs Castiel’s hand, thumbing gently over his irritated wrists.

 

“C’mon!” He pulls Cas forward and all three of them race past sinking pillars. The duck as they run into a descending doorway.

 

Dean, pulling Castiel behind him, Gabriel runs next to them as they crouch-run into the treasure chamber. Castiel skids to a stop and looks around in wonder at all the treasure. Sand rains down around them, and Dean grabs him again and quickly pulls him through the mounds of treasure towards a sinking doorway on the far side of the room. The sound of the sinking walls is deafening.

 

Lucifer crouch-runs into the treasure chamber, just as Dean, Castiel and Gabriel race past him. He joins them as they run up a staircase, heading for a descending doorway, which is already half gone, it’s now only four feet high, steadily getting smaller. Gabriel dives through the narrow gap, then Dean dives through, he spins around just as Castiel dives, but he gets stuck in the middle, about to get cut in half. Dean grabs his arm and yaks him through in the nick of time. Lucifer reaches through the narrowing gap with his hand.

 

“WINCHESTER!!”

 

Dean grabs it, but it’s too late. Lucifer yanks his hand back just as the top of the door crashes to the floor, sealing him in. Lucifer quickly crawls back down the stairs as the ceiling slams down behind him. He stands up and looks around with his diminishing torch.

 

All the doorways finish closing. Lucifer hears something behind him. Turning around, he spots a single scarab beetle, staring at him. Lucifer waves his flickering torch at the scarab which makes it back away.

 

“Go away!” He stands in the middle of the treasure chamber as dozens upon dozens of scarabs boil up out of the floor around him. Lucifer is absolutely terrified, as the scarabs start to move in. That’s when Lucifer’s torch goes out. Darkness surrounds Lucifer and the scarabs as Lucifer screams in both horror and pain.

 

 

 

 

The temple collapses as Dean, Gabriel and Castiel and a stray pack of stray camels race through the ruins. A sinking crevice drops out right behind them, chasing them out through the front gates. The whole place rumbles ominously.

 

They make it down the ramp as more ruins crash down behind them. A massive cloud of sand and dust billows out over the wall and into the air.

 

 

Dean, Castiel and Gabriel stand in the middle of the plateau, surrounded by stray camels. They stare off at the now destroyed pillars as the complex continues to rumble ominously.

 

“Well,... I guess we go home empty handed...” Gabriel says sighing, just wanting to say something.

 

Dean looks at Castiel, watching as Cas watches the city fall.

 

“Wouldn’t say that...” Dean says softly. Castiel turns his gaze to Dean, and then wraps his arms around Dean’s neck and kisses him. Dean returns it enthusiastically.

 

Gabriel just rolls his eyes, snorts in disgust and climbs up onto a camel.

 

Running his hands through Castiel’s hair, Dean pushes his tongue gently into Castiel’s mouth, running it along the top of Cas’ mouth, causing the smaller man to moan loudly. Gabriel groans in annoyance, covering his ears in mock pain.

 

“Can you not do this while I’m here!? You two can have your gay love affair when we get back to Cairo!”

 

Cas smiles against Dean’s lips, and kisses him softly.

 

Gabriel rolls his eyes and turns back to his camel.

 

“How about you darling? Want a kissy?” The camel opens its mouth to lick Gabriel’s face, who in turn shivers in revulsion. “Shouldn’t have asked...”

 

 

Dean and Castiel share a smile, then Dean leaps up into the saddle, reaches down, grabs Castiel’s hand and pulls him up behind him. Cas wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, as Dean and Gabriel slap the reins.

 

 

The camels begin to move forward, causing a sound to jangle beneath Castiel’s foot. Peering down at a flap, and pulling it back, he discovers a sack filled with the stolen treasure. A smile comes on to Cas’ face.

 

‘They’ll find out eventually’ Cas thinks, wrapping his arms tightly around Dean, kissing his shoulders and neck softly.


	2. NOT A CHAPTER~!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Urgh............

I'm currently working on the Epilogue of this, but it's late and my muse is taking a break apparently, so my writing is coming out shit... But I'll get to work on the Epilogue when I get time~ Love you all x

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! Please give me a review just to tell me what you thought, any changes I should do and the like :) I'm very open to constructive criticism, please do not say anything hurtful or spiteful in the comments and just generally be respectful and kind to each other :) 
> 
> And a huge Thank you for those who have stuck with me through this :P (especially Lauren, you know who you are sweetie~ x)
> 
> I will eventually add the epilogue (full of delicious smut) and eventually get around to finishing the second part of the Mummy franchise crossed with SNP, but for now I am happy I have finally completed this edited version!
> 
> Kudo and Comments feed the monster in my head!


End file.
